Minha em um milhão
by SHtraduz
Summary: Em um mundo com várias opções, ele só precisa de uma. / UN PÓS-GUERRA / TRADUÇÃO
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. **

**Lud: **Então, finalmente estamos postando a fanfic que tínhamos prometido. Apresentamos à vocês, Minha em um milhão, uma das melhores fanfics que eu já li. Como dito, uma tradução. Espero que apreciem. Tentei traduzir da melhor forma possível, e revisei várias vezes para que não houvesse nenhum erro absurdo. Boa leitura e até as notas finais!

**Gabs: **Eu não ajudei em nada no primeiro capítulo, e pra vocês curtirem a leitura, usarei meu fogo da juventude para traduzir os próximos, UAHUAHAUH.

* * *

**Naruto não nos pertence, assim como essa fanfic não. Todos os direitos reservados para Kishimoto e Renoa Heartilly**

* * *

Minha em um milhão

_Capítulo 01_

* * *

Sasuke não estava se divertindo.

Muitas coisas não o divertiam mais, porém, naquele exato momento, ele estava especialmente descontente.

Os olhos dele rapidamente se voltaram para uma árvore longe, no oeste: dois membros Anbu. No edifício para o leste, quatro ou mais. E cerca de vinte metros atrás dele, outro.

Isso não era o pior de tudo, ele tinha se acostumado com a presença deles ao seu redor todo o tempo.

O que mexia com seus nervos mais do que vários Naruto's.

A equipe de reconstrução de Konoha estava recebendo ajuda ilimitada do seu trabalho, por causa da força coletiva dos seus clones; ocasionalmente, todos iriam aparecer e desaparecer, porque o real iria ficar sem energia, com fome.

Que piada.

Sasuke não estava no comando de qualquer trabalho sério, mas Tsunade não iria deixá-lo ficar em casa sem trabalhar. Francamente, a reconstrução da vila era a última coisa da sua lista de prioridades.

Ele tinha voltado com Naruto quando a guerra acabou, por lealdade e amizade pelo garoto de cabelos loiros, nada mais. E claro, ele era velho o suficiente para ter o seu próprio lugar; era um velho apartamento em uma parte da cidade que não tinha ficado destruído, cujo proprietário tinha morrido na guerra. Pessoas realmente estranhas viviam nos outros apartamentos, porque eles não podiam — ou não iriam — ajudar. Mas nenhum deles se atreveu a encará-lo diretamente nos olhos. Então estava tudo bem.

Naruto estava caminhando em direção a ele, com uma expressão de "ah, cara, isso é um saco!". Sasuke soube que era a hora de abandonar "seu posto" no barracão e ser arrastado para aquela loja horrível de ramen mais uma vez.

— Nee, nee, Sasuke — o menino falou lentamente, em uma voz chorosa. — Eu estou com fome, vamos comer.

Sasuke suspirou e não escondeu a sua irritação.

— Você não precisa de um acompanhante.

O loiro sorriu.

— Ahahaha! Mas hoje é diferente! — Esquivou-se totalmente da desculpa de Sasuke. — A equipe de restauração tem uma cozinha estabelecida entre este distrito e o do outro lado. Então podemos nos alimentar de graça agora!

O Uchiha revirou os olhos.

— Passo. — Não gostava de refeições gordurosas, macarrão sem gosto, mas absolutamente, não colocaria na boca comida vinda de uma cozinha improvisada em que velhas cabeludas que cozinhavam.

— Eh? Você não está com fome? — Estreitou os olhos. — Eu estava com você desde o café da manhã, e é quase tarde agora. Provavelmente você está morrendo de fome, certo? Qual é, vamos lá! — Jogou o braço por cima dos ombros do relutante e faminto rapaz, e arrastou-o para o outro lado da rua.

As pessoas deram-lhes olhares estranhos; ninguém entendia porque o forte, heroico Uzumaki Naruto se importava com um pedaço de merda, assassino, traidor, sem coração que Uchiha Sasuke era. Alguns ainda o encaravam abertamente, mas ninguém ousava dizer o que se passava por suas mentes. E não precisava, já que Sasuke podia imaginar.

Os Anbu em torno da cidade não eram para proteger o time de reconstrução nos dias fracos de Konoha de ataques repentinos de fora; estavam lá para contê-lo caso fizesse qualquer movimento errado.

Ele tinha discutido e brigado muito quando voltou; o time de interrogação teve um dia de campo com ele, e até mesmo o Conselho teve dificuldades em aceitar que ele não os mataria enquanto dormiam. Os edifícios recém construídos quase foram ao chão novamente, quando ele e Naruto tiveram uma enorme discussão sobre ele deixar a vila. Sasuke insistiu que não valia mais a pena ficar ali, enquanto Naruto argumentava que as paredes podiam ser sempre reconstruídas milhares de vezes enquanto tivessem pessoas para isso.

Egos foram feridos, assim como narizes, e no final, Tsunade disse para os dois pararem, e, em retorno, Sasuke teria um tempo para desabafar treinando.

Ele foi autorizado a treinar duas horas por dia apenas com Naruto, em um terreno baldio que uma vez tinha sido o distrito Uchiha. Mesmo assim, esquadrões Anbu estariam os cercando para assistir e, provavelmente, interferir, quando as coisas ficassem perigosas.

Sasuke não podia realmente entender o conceito de tê-los por perto; era como se formigas fingissem manter uma águia em cheque; poderia esmagá-los todos de uma vez, mas simplesmente não podia se deixar incomodar. Deixava-os fingir serem superiores, mais fortes que ele. Isso mantinha-os ocupados e fazia com que os outros temessem interagir com ele e não se metessem em suas coisas. Então estava tudo bem.

— Sabe — Naruto começou, feliz, soltando o pescoço de Sasuke e enfiando as mãos nos bolsos. — Sakura-chan está de plantão na cozinha hoje. Sabia disso?

Sasuke nem se preocupou em esconder o revirar de olhos.

— Não é por isso que estamos indo! Não é! — Corou. — Eu estou só com fome, okay? Olha, ai está! — Correu em direção a uma construção relativamente alta, feita de madeira.

A chaminé no topo estava, preguiçosamente, expelindo fumaça, indicando que havia atividade dentro. O céu estava nublado e um raio iluminou as montanhas ao longe. As nuvens espessas traziam a ameaça de chuva, porém, o chão ainda estava seco.

A construção era um tanto pequena, porém servia para um humilde restaurante, com uma cozinha pequena e várias mesas para sentar-se enquanto comiam uma refeição. O cheiro fazia com que o seu estômago se revirasse desconfortável, e ele percebeu que tinha ficado sem comer por um tempo bem longo. Seguiu o idiota que gritava, através do espaço vazio entre as mesas, até a cozinha.

Examinou os rostos das poucas mulheres que estavam ali; Sakura estava lá, conversando mais do que trabalhando, duas outras mulheres de idade que ele não conhecia — e não se importava — estavam em torno dela, também conversando. E depois, tinha a garota Hyuuga de cabelos longos, lavando as louças e escutando Sakura.

Seu nome sem graça escapou da sua mente, mas ele lembrava dela do time que tinha sido enviado para tirá-lo do lado de Madara. Ela tinha chegado ferida durante a luta, justamente como quase todo mundo. Parecia que ela tinha sido atribuída a cozinha por causa desse ferimento.

— Sakura-chaaaan ~ — Naruto cantou e passeou como se fosse o dono do lugar. As senhoras mais velhas gemeram e enxotaram-no, mas ele as ignorou. — Hinata-chan! O que temos para o almoço?

— O almoço acabou! Há apenas sobras! — Sakura pegou uma frigideira de forma ameaçadora, antes dos seus olhos captarem o quieto Uchiha servindo a si mesmo uma xícara de chá atrás do balcão. — O-oh, Sasuke-kun. Vocês estão com fome?

— Pode apostar! O que tem pra comer?

Sakura encarou Sasuke por um minuto antes de sorrir para Naruto.

— Nikujaga¹ e arroz. Está meio frio agora.

— Sopa de carne e batata! Eu não me importo se está congelado! Estou faminto!

— Gostaria de um pouco, Sasuke-kun? — ela perguntou, incerta.

Ele lançou lhe um olhar como se dissesse que ela não tinha o direito de perguntar isso. Sakura não conseguiu esconder o espanto quando ela pegou a tigela, então, fingiu conversar com Naruto casualmente.

Ele tomou outro gole de chá quente e dirigiu o seu olhar examinador para os outros. O seu estômago implorava para ser preenchido por algo pesado e quente; não queria ficar sonolento, então decidiu ir devagar. Naruto já estava mandando ver na comida ali mesmo, sem ao menos se sentar. Sakura estava tentando interromper sua excitação em comer, dizendo para que se sentasse, mas ele não parecia nem parar para respirar, quem diria para pensar.

A garota Hyuuga observava a interação deles com um sorriso suave. Seus olhos brancos de repente se voltaram para ele, quando sentiu os dele sobre ela. O sorriso desapareceu, dando lugar a uma expressão de curiosidade educada.

Sasuke olhou para trás, ela não desviou o olhar ou falou; nada. Perguntou-se se ela estava mesmo olhando para si, e não para longe, para alguns quilômetros de distância.

— Hyuuga — ele disse. Todos na cozinha pararam de falar e olharam para ele; Sakura até mesmo abaixou a concha.

A garota simplesmente piscou.

— Sim?

— Você ajudou a fazer isso?

Os olhos dela se desviaram para o lado — então, ela estava olhando para ele.

— Sim. — Assentiu.

— Ela praticamente fez isso tudo. Eu estava longe, e Haruno juntou-se a nós depois — uma das senhoras disse, rigidamente, como se dissesse para que ele ficasse longe dos seus 'negócios' e deixasse a menina em paz.

— Você provou isso? — ele pressionou.

Os olhos brancos dela encontraram os dele, curiosos para saber no que a conversa daria.

— Sim.

— Você alimentaria seu pai com isso? — Todo mundo sabia da natureza exigente do patriarca Hyuuga; o cara tinha um chef próprio que vivia em sua casa.

Sasuke podia sentir seu chakra ao seu redor, pulsando. Naruto parou de devorar a comida e começou a mastigar devagar. Sakura estava nervosa, eles esperavam que ele causasse uma cena, sem dúvidas; que tolos.

— Acho que eu o faria — ela respondeu.

Ele colocou a xícara de chá em cima do balcão e, devagar, fez o caminho para a panela de sopa. Sakura se afastou e Naruto suspirou; voltou para sua sopa e o arroz, mas manteve o olhar atento. Sasuke trouxe a concha para cima e deixou que o cheiro infestasse seu nariz. Tinha a intenção de levá-la aos lábios para provar, mas a garota com o cabelo comprido que ofereceu uma tigela.

— P-por favor, respeite os outros — pediu, as sobrancelhas franzidas, os olhos na tigela. — N-não coloque isso de volta na panela, por favor.

Ele parou, a sopa apenas a uma polegada de distância dos seus lábios. Ele abaixou a concha e encarou-a. Ele só tinha olhado para as pessoas com um leve interesse até aquele momento, mas agora, ele estava vendo _vermelho_.

— O que? — Virou-se para ela, e ela não olhou para cima. — O que você quer dizer?

— Sasuke — Naruto disse em voz baixa.

— Respeite os outros? Será que eles disseram que eu não posso comer da mesma panela? — Avançou sobre ela, mas Hinata não deu um passo para trás. — Vai ficar sujo, não é?

— Sasuke! — Naruto deixou a tigela na mesa, mas Hinata falou antes que ele se colocasse entre os dois:

— V-você não iria gostar se o Naruto-kun fizesse isso, certo? — Ela espiou através da franja e dos cílios longos e espessos. — M-meu pai não iria gostar. N-nós não provamos diretamente, também, não é? — Sua cabeça inclinou-se ligeiramente para o lado onde as senhoras mais velhas estavam balançando a cabeça, confirmando. — Não é higiênico.

Sua raiva estava começando a transbordar, mas ele respirou fundo e deu-se um momento para se acalmar; seria problemático se ele deixasse o seu temperamento vencer. Não seria agora, nem nunca.

— Tanto faz.

Ninguém ousava olhar para ele, mas essa garota estava, na verdade, dizendo a ele para se lembrar das suas maneiras.

Interessante.

Sasuke sempre tinha sido o forte, a pessoa no comando da situação, a única razão para que deixasse alguém seguir o próprio caminho seria para o seu próprio benefício, ou se levavam uma kunai na direção do seu coração².

E só para lembrar, ele ainda não estava morto.

— Eu... Eu vou lhe trazer uma bandeja — ela disse baixinho para ele, e fez o caminho direto para a panela. Encheu a tigela com cuidado. Ele olhou-a de perto; cabelos longos, mãos finas, óbvios hábitos nervosos.

Frágil.

— Estarei lá — disse finalmente, olhando para a garota de cabelo rosa, que o olhava de longe. Inconscientemente, inclinando-se para longe dele, e indo para mais perto de Naruto. Sasuke passou por eles sem dizer uma palavra, e sentou-se na mesa mais distante, perto da porta.

Uma parte dele perdeu os dias em que ele costumava ser apenas um menino qualquer no círculo de amigos sorridentes. Outra parte dele, a que agora dominava, estava orgulhoso da sua influência sobre as pessoas. Agora mesmo, vários Anbu recuavam — ele podia sentir os seus chakras — pegos de surpresa por sua aura ameaçadora, ele também tinha avistado o falcão mensageiro cruzar os céus nebulosos através da janela.

Sorriu. Com apenas uma palavra, um passo, com a ponta do dedo, ele poderia colocar a vila inteira de cabeça para baixo.

— Qual é o seu nome? — ele perguntou para a garota que se aproximava.

— Hyuuga Hinata — respondeu um pouco hesitante. — Aqui está o seu, hmm, almoço. — Gentilmente ela colocou a bandeja na frente dele, a tigela de sopa estava cheia até a borda, e ela foi generosa com a quantidade de arroz.

— Isso é tudo para mim? É porquê são sobras, não é? — Seu orgulho estava protestando, mas era divertido colocar palavras na boca dos outros e vê-los gaguejar e tentar negar seus pensamentos verdadeiros, por mais que isso só ajudasse a provar que eram reais.

— E-eu não acho que é saudável falar isso sobre si mesmo. — Ela entrelaçou os dedos com força. — V-você é nosso amigo, e trabalhou duro. Merece uma boa refeição. Por favor, amanhã venha mais cedo, antes que esfrie. — Reverenciou com um rápido "obrigada por seu trabalho duro", e virou-se, desaparecendo de volta na cozinha.

Sasuke não queria admitir, mas aquela foi provavelmente a melhor refeição que ele teve desde que voltou. Não gostava de comida quente, de qualquer maneira.

Teria que voltar cedo amanhã para experimentar enquanto ainda estava quente, e depois, reclamar.

* * *

**Glossário: **

**1\. **Nikujaga = Carne e batata

**2.** "ou se levavam uma kunai na direção do seu coração". Essa expressão não existe bem uma tradução literal para o português, então pode ter ficado meio estranha. Mas no caso, o significado é que o Sasuke deixaria a pessoa seguir o caminho, e esse caminho seria a morte.

* * *

**A/N.**

**Lud:** Chegamos ao final do capítulo, UHUUUUUU. E então, o que acharam? HAHAHA. Acho que essa fanfic é feita para aqueles que gostem de desenvolvimento gradual entre os personagens. Não fiquem achando que tudo se resolverá fácil, porque não vai! u_u Então tenham paciência com tudo, okay? Deixei comentários, habilitamos o anônimo, para que mesmo aqueles que não possuam contas, possam comentar à vontade! Então, comentem! Deixaremos disponível o link da fanfic original e da autora no nosso perfil, ok?

Resolvemos que iremos atualizar uma vez por semana, provavelmente todo Domingo. :)

**Gabs:** Ó.Ó fantasmotes é sua chance de aparecerem! Non percam! ~propaganda~ HAUHAU No próximo eu juro dar um help ~se sentindo meio bad, Lud é alguém camarada ~ *O* espero que curtam essa fic linda!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N.**

**Lud: **Boa noite, muchachos! :DD Voltamos com mais um capítulo, um beeeeeem maiorzinho dessa vez! Antes de tudo, quero agradecer a todos que apareceram, sério mesmo. Ainda que a fanfic não seja minha, eu fico feliz com o fato de estarem incentivando um projeto como esse. Podem ter certeza que a autora da fanfic saberá de tudinho que vocês estão achando! Ainda pretendo responder os reviews logados, dando minha opinião por cima, sabe? Já que a história não é minha, não faz sentido eu responder como se fosse. KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK Acho que entenderam o que quis dizer, não é? xDD Mas essa é a minha fanfic favorita de SH, e quero que gostem dela. Ali embaixo, escreverei algumas considerações.

**Gabs: **Oi pessoas, eu falei que iria ajudar nos próximos capítulos, but adivinhem o previsível destino de Lady Gabby! Eu não fiz nada! Praticamente nada, só o começo HUAHU e queria pedir desculpas pra vcs, porque... Enfim. Vocês devem imaginar os meus motivos pela desculpa, espero que estejam gostando não só da fic, como da tradução. Porque a Lud está dando seu sangue nisso (sério) HUHAU já foi avisado no capítulo anterior que a fic possibilita que até quem não tem conta possa comentar, portanto APAREÇAM, POVÃO! HAUHAU A GENTE N MORDE Ñ!

BOA LEITURA!

* * *

**Observação: **A Renoa começou escrever essa fanfic em 2011, ou seja, os acontecimentos daqui, NÃO TEM NADA A VER com o final mesmo de Naruto. Até porque, ela foi finalizada em Outubro de 2013. Ou seja, desconsiderem muitas coisas que ocorreram no mangá, aqui muitas coisas estarão diferentes. E outra coisa: tem menções de NaruSaku e outros casais. Não há foco neles, aqui é totalmente focado no Sasuke, Hinata e o relacionamento dos dois. Estou avisando, porque sei que tem gente que não gosta do casal x, e por isso desistem da fanfic. Não façam isso, sério. A história é muito boa pra ser deixada só por causa disso, okay?

* * *

**Naruto não nos pertence, assim como essa fanfic não. Todos os direitos reservados para Kishimoto e Renoa Heartilly**

* * *

Minha em um milhão

_Capítulo 02_

* * *

A chuva espessa estava caindo quando eles finalmente chegaram aos portões de Konoha. Naruto estava encharcado até os ossos, Sakura torcia seu casaco sob a proteção de uma árvore e Sasuke foi o único que teve a ideia de usar o casaco acima de sua cabeça e por isso estava parcialmente seco.

— Primeira missão desde que voltou, eh? — o loiro sorriu largamente**,** a água da chuva escorria pela ponte de seu nariz e cabelo. — Como se sente?

— Molhado — respondeu simplesmente e puxou o capuz para cobrir as extremidades úmidas da sua franja.

Naruto riu e acenou para os guardas que abriam os pesados portões.

— ABaa-chanficará feliz quando descobrir que você voltou! Ela era totalmente contra nos deixar levar você com a gente à vila da Nuvem, ela pensou que você fugiria de novo.

Sasuke facilmente pisou na superfície de uma larga poça de água, enquanto mantinha o passo: suas sandálias secaram.

— Acredite em mim, se eu quisesse fugir, eu iria embora tão rápido que você nem saberia por onde começar a procurar.

O outro garoto resmungou com os olhos estreitados.

— Não diga isso, vai trazer azar. E os guardas podem ouvir você; eles vão contar para a Baa-chan. — Os guardas pularam e disseram "não", mas Naruto lhes mostrou uma careta engraçada da mesma forma. — Veja, eles com certeza vão!

— Tanto faz. — Pararam sob a fachada de uma loja fechadae Sasuke retirou seu capuz. — Sakura estragou tudo, certifique-se de mencionar isso para Tsunade.

— Não foi a intenção dela! — ele defendeu. — Você a deixa nervosa! Ela disse que você encara bastante.

— Eu nasci com essa cara. — Ele mudou a bolsa de ombro e balançou a cabeça para se livrar do excesso de água que deixava seu cabelo muito molhado. — Ela é incompetente e lenta, eu não quero estar no mesmo time que ela novamente, certo?

A garota de cabelo rosa estava se aproximando deles, mas ouviu o que ele dissera e fingiu estar indo em direção à estrada principal.

— Ah, olha! Ela ouviu você. Pare de ser um idiota! — Naruto disse enquanto o socava no ombro, depois, lançou-se na direção da garota. — Sakura-chaaan ~

Sasuke assistiu-os desaparecer além de uma esquina e direcionou sua atenção para um grupo de quatro homens de capuz; eles saíram do ponto de encontro no portão e passaram em sua frente para ir embora.

Um cachorro gigante indicou que era um membro da família Inuzuka com seu time para uma missão. Uma menina com um guarda-chuva seguiu o grande cachorro e falou com ele em voz baixa. Uma das figuras encapuzadas parou ali mesmo e virou-se para Sasuke e encarou-o através de impenetráveis lentes escuras. A garota que escondia-se sob o guarda-chuva cinza falou com ele, muito baixo para que Sasuke pudesse entender no meio da chuva. O rapaz era obviamente do clã Aburame, ele seguiu o seu caminho depois de uma breve pausa e juntou-se a sua equipe do lado de fora. Quem quer que ele fosse, provavelmente era um amigo próximo, sua linguagem corporal dizia isso.

A garota fez o caminho até o Uchiha, e metade da sua mente queria se virar e ir para casa; estava cansado e sujo, mas decidiu que seria um bom entretenimento assisti-la se fazer de idiota.

Uma vez sob a proteção em frente da loja, ela fechou o guarda-chuva e revelou-se como Hyuuga Hinata.

— Boa tarde. — Ela observou os guardas fecharem os portões depois do time sair. — Você trabalhou duro.

— Não realmente — ele brincou e fingiu estar interessado nos portões.

Ela encolheu os ombros.

— É-é apenas uma frase... — Houve um momento de silêncio desconfortável, antes de ela finalmente voltar a falar: — Bem, eu estou indo para a casa.

— Isso não é da minha conta — disse e puxou o capuz, pegou a bolsa pesada e saiu para a chuva.

Ele não se importava com ela como uma pessoa, nem com ela, nem com ninguém, além do Uzumaki.

Claro. Ele passou seu tempo livre durante a missão, tentando se lembrar dela. Eventualmente, foi frustrante como ele mal conseguia se lembrar de alguma interação entre os dois quando ainda estavam na academia. Naquela época, ele tinha muitas coisas para se preocupar. Pensou muito nela, mas isso não significava que estava interessado. De forma alguma.

Era só que, procurar memórias distantes da sua infância, pareceu ser uma melhor perda de tempo do que reviver os agitados.

De certa forma, isso o mantinha são; por vários anos, sua vida tinha sido sobre morte, lutas e raiva. E a raiva consumia tudo, e quase comeu-o vivo.

Foi quase um alívio apenas sentar e esperar, e deixar os pensamentos vaguearem para o tempo em que ele era apenas um garoto preocupado com o dever de casa, que fingiu estar doente em viagens de campo, apenas para passar o dia inteiro lendo quadrinhos em casa. Um garoto que se juntou aos seus amigos para planejar escapadas, que recebiam infantis cartas de amor de garotas que ele nem conhecia. Em vez de classificar as colegas do sexo feminino em categorias baseadas em sua elegibilidade para ter filhos dele.

No final, Sasuke não podia lembrar dela de forma alguma, embora ele tivesse bons olhos. Então ele decidiu que Hinata não esteve na mesma escola que ele.

Ele podia ouvir os passos atrás dele, e por um longo tempo, ignorou-os. Mas quando continuou seguindo-o no escuro em uma parte negligente da vila...

— Por que você está me seguindo? — Virou-se para encará-la.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram.

— E-eu sinto muito... Minha casa fica... — Parou no meio da frase e continuou a caminhar de cabeça baixa, o guarda-chuva ligeiramente inclinado. Correu para a frente, passou por ele e virou à direita, pegando um caminho que havia iluminação.

Oh, o distrito Hyuuga deveria ficar por esse caminho.

Espere, isso significava que ele tinha passado pelo complexo de apartamentos em que morava quarteirões atrás. O caminho ainda não era familiar e várias vezes ele tinha errado na hora de voltar para o seu apartamento.

Ainda estava desconfortável, chamando aquilo de "lar".

Sasuke olhou para o trecho de estrada familiar a sua frente, no final dela haveria uma curva à esquerda, o que o levaria até os limites da aldeia, onde as montanhas se curvariam ao redor do terreno baldio.

O distrito Uchiha.

Seu terreno baldio.

Arrumou a bolsa por cima do ombro e tomou aquele caminho, ele não estava autorizado a treinar de noite, e ir ali acalmou-o do sentimento de vários olhos nele. Não podia ver seus donos, mas sabia que estavam lá.

Quem sabe, talvez aquela garota Hyuuga deveria espiá-lo também. Ele não iria deixar isso passar. Tsunade arrumar alguém como ela para fazer amizade com ele e torná-lo mais fácil de vigiar. Ele tinha visto isso acontecer com o seu irmão, o mesmo olhar suspeito dos guardas e a repentina simpatia dos seus colegas de classe, bem quando tudo aquilo aconteceu.

Nessa aldeia, a única desculpa que eles precisavam era duvidar, para tratá-lo como um criminoso; e ainda assim, eles esperavam que você fosse leal e ajudasse a reconstruir tudo ao redor e fingiam que você viveu em prol da comunidade...

Mesmo agora, o esquadrão de interrogação não definiu limites para usarem nele. Literalmente, eles tentaram tudo e quando pareceu que sua alma estava prestes a quebrar, curavam-no para trazê-lo de volta a vila. O selo de Madara no céu da sua boca era mais forte do que qualquer outra coisa que eles já lidaram, e isso o manteve convenientemente tranquilo sempre que o tema era considerado algum segredo dos Uchiha. Ele poderia proferir coisas vagas: onde tinham acampado uma vez, e o que estavam fazendo no passado, mas seus esconderijos ou aliados ainda eram um mistério para as pessoas de Konoha.

Ele sabia, mas não podia ir atrás para saber mais, a guerra tinha acabado e ele preferia que continuasse assim.

Era o que Itachi queria, era pelo que Naruto lutava todos os dias. Era o caminho ninja que ele tinha escolhido para si mesmo. Tsunade quase deu permissão para mandá-lo para uma missão para atacar os possíveis locais em que Kabuto estava, e expulsá-lo. Mas estava com muito receio que Sasuke fosse desaparecer e nunca mais voltar.

Talvez agora ela o deixasse ir.

Alguns dias, o rapaz se perguntava se Konoha realmente queria paz, talvez o conselho ainda era tão corrupto como antes, talvez eles não estavam ouvindo Naruto como parecia. Afinal de contas, ainda estavam enviando combatentes para diferentes partes do mundo.

Sasuke estava bem com missões de tratado de paz, como a que ele tinha acabado de terminar. Mas se eles pretendiam mandá-lo para desencadear uma nova guerra; iria separá-los, um a um, e desmembrá-los e atirar nas chamas depois.

O chakra quente agitou seu estômago, de repente, ele queria bater em alguém, quebrar braços e demolir aldeias. Mas não. Não hoje. Não mais.

Ele esfregou os olhos para desembaçar e deixou a bolsa cair na clareira.

Seu corpo estava no limite, se lutasse com todas suas forças na próxima vez, poderia ser a última. Ou ele iria morrer, ou ele perderia a visão, o que era inaceitável.

Sasuke tinha experimentado a sensação de estar cego por um curto tempo, duas semanas. Foram os tempos de maior fraqueza que teve em toda sua vida. Teve que depender dos outros para fazer tudo; para levá-lo onde queria ir, colocar uma colher na sua mão e abrir portas para ele. Eles tinham que estar com Sasuke cada minuto do dia.

Odiava isso.

O distrito na frente dele não era nada além de um pedaço de terra, não havia um único pedaço de madeira ou pedra; o distrito Uchiha estava completamente demolido.

Sasuke olhou para cima, a chuva havia diminuído consideravelmente, mas o céu ainda estava escuro. Provavelmente o sol já estava se ponto, porque as luzes estavam sendo acesas, uma a uma. Ele se esparramou no chão duro, cheio de lama, em troca de uma visão clara do interminável céu.

Fechou os olhos e deixou que a chuva fria caísse em sua testa. Bem ali, naquele mesmo lugar, muitos anos atrás, ele não passava de um garoto que estava com o rosto escondido na cama, sonhando coisas sem sentido, enquanto esperava que a voz da sua mãe o despertasse para tomar café da manhã.

— Sasuke-san?

Suas sobrancelhas franziram. Sua mãe nunca iria chamá-lo de "san". Semicerrou os olhos e encarou a pessoa que fez isso.

Hyuuga Hinata estava bem em cima dele com seu guarda-chuva, a ponta protegia o rosto dele da chuva.

— Você está bem?

— Eu estava, e então, você apareceu. — Fechou os olhos e esperou que isso fosse o suficiente para que ela fosse embora.

Ela ficou em silêncio por alguns momentos.

— B-bem, Hokage-sama quer falar com você.

— Eu sei onde fica o escritório dela.

— Na verdade... Ela e meu pai... Eles estão convidando você para jantar.

Ele suspirou profundamente.

— O que ela quer? — Devia ser algo ridículo se ela queria analisá-lo em um jantar.

— Eu não sei.

— Onde ela está agora?

— Na nossa casa. — Ela estava levemente inclinada para frente. — Gostaria que eu guiasse você?

Ele odiava as palavras "guiasse você", então, ele sentou sem dizer uma palavra, e passou a mão em seu casaco. Pegou sua bolsa, e andou em frente na direção do distrito Hyuuga com ela caminhando poucos metros atrás de si. Eles passaram por várias casas antes de ele parar no meio da rua para dar uma olhada em volta. Toda casa era exatamente idêntica a outra, não havia placa de identificação e a única indicação que alguém vivia ali, naquelas tradicionais casas de madeira, era o vigia que ocasionalmente passava por eles, enquanto fazia a patrulha ao redor do bairro.

As luzes que revestiam as entradas davam a área um estranho brilho alaranjado e algumas casas até tinham lápides de parentes ali mesmo no jardim da frente. Sasuke voltou a olhar para a garota, e sem dizer nada, ela andou na frente e guiou-o até a casa dela, poucos quarteirões à frente. Provavelmente os membros do clã Hyuuga sentiam falta de privacidade ali, tendo que viver no meio dos outros que podiam ver através das paredes e tudo...

O cabelo dela balançava de um lado para o outro na frente dele, o que fez com que se perguntasse como ela poderia ser uma guerreira e ainda manter o cabelo tão longo por tanto tempo, sem cortá-lo em um ataque de frustração.

Ao contrário da última vez que tinha a visto, as bordas das mechas que ficavam em suas costas, estavam diferentes, retas.

— Você cortou — disse para a chuva.

Hinata olhou para trás, a expressão preocupada desaparecendo do seu rosto.

— Hm?

— Você cortou seu cabelo. — Ele lembrou-se de olhar para as mechas desgastadas do cabelo dela, quando ela andou para longe no primeiro dia em que se encontraram.

— Só um pouco, ninguém notou. — Virou-se quando um pequeno sorriso delineou seus lábios. — E-estava ficando dividido ao meio, então...

— Então, apenas corte tudo. — Seria mais fácil se ela simplesmente tivesse cortado tudo como Sakura tinha feito. Então não iria ficar no caminho, e iria impressionar alguns garotos.

— Era curto quando eu era mais jovem. Eu não gostava muito. — O sorriso dela era aliviado, ao mesmo tempo que parecia pedir desculpas. — Minha imouto colocou um selo de brincadeira debaixo do meu travesseiro e o explodiu. Havia chiclete para todos os lados. — Como se lembrasse de algo muito importante, balançou a cabeça e apontou para um portão baixo, que levava a uma casa idêntica as outras, mas maior. — Por favor, entre.

Ele não podia imaginar Hinata com o cabelo curto, por algum motivo, imaginou que ela ficaria ainda mais frágil se deixasse à mostra seu pescoço como Sakura e Ino tinham feito.

Espera...

Uma imagem veio a sua mente. A de uma garota com a pele pálida, olhos Hyuuga e um cabelo ridiculamente curto — quase raspado —, que sempre seguia Naruto por ai e se escondia atrás de objetos inanimados.

Virou-se no meio do caminho e apenas encarou-a, tentando encontrar uma conexão entre a garota fraca que ele se lembrava, e a mulher parada na sua frente agora, com curiosidade em seus olhos, e coragem de enfrentá-lo quando ninguém mais conseguiu.

_Impossível_. Elas não poderiam ser a mesma pessoa. Provavelmente ele se lembrava de outra Hyuuga, talvez a irmã caçula que ela tinha falado antes.

Uma vez na entrada, um guarda dos Hyuuga com uma carranca permanente levou em custódia sua bolsa, enquanto outro deu-lhe um olhar de reprovação por pisar na casa principal com aquela jaqueta suja_._

Ou provavelmente, porque ele era Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke nem sequer deu atenção ao descontentamento deles quando deixou suas sandálias enlameadas na porta e seguiu a jovem. Ela também tirou as sandálias e colocou-as cuidadosamente ali, antes de deixar o guarda-chuva dobrado no suporte. Hinata ofereceu chinelos a ele e guiou-o só um pouco mais à frente; ficou parada em frente a uma porta tradicional de correr e anunciou sua presença:

— Hokage-sama, pai.

— Entre — uma voz masculina disse, ao deslizar a porta, abrindo-a. Parecia ser o chefe do clã Hyuuga, que Sasuke não se importava nenhum pouco de se lembrar o nome.

— Você queria me ver? — Sasuke tirou os chinelos e entrou na sala; a sensação do tatame quente em seus pés era quase agradável. Fazia séculos desde que ele estivera em uma casa tradicional; cheirava a velas, chá verde e arrogância.

— Sim. Por que você não veio me ver quando seu time voltou da Vila da Nuvem? — Tsunade perguntou de onde estava sentada, na mesa baixa.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Naruto disse que ia cuidar disso. — Era mais como: ele tinha dito para Naruto tomar conta disso.

As finas sobrancelhas de Tsunade se franziram.

— Ele mal ficou tempo o suficiente para me entregar o relatório da missão antes de desaparecer para algum lugar. Alguma coisa aconteceu?

Sasuke revirou os olhos e encarou a curiosa Hinata, que estava de pé dois passos longe dele, com as mãos entrelaçadas firmemente na frente do corpo.

— Sakura acidentalmente desacordou um guarda no meio do caminho, e isso fez com que um cerco¹ fosse criado em toda a aldeia. Nós mal escapamos sem sermos vistos, mas um esquadrão foi mandado atrás de nós e precisamos esconder nossos rastros. É por isso que estávamos uma semana atrasados. Provavelmente ela está remoendo isso, e Naruto foi atrás dela, para ser o herói de novo.

Ela assentiu.

— E a mensagem?

— Entregue.

Os seios fartos dela se expandiram em um suspiro aliviado.

— Tudo está bem, então. Algum de vocês se machucou?

Ele lutou contra a vontade de zombar dela.

— Nós vamos viver. — Mudou o peso do corpo para o outro pé, e olhou em volta, antes de cruzar os braços e dizer: — Então, eu sou confiável agora? Pode mandar embora seus espiões Anbu? — Lançou um olhar afiado para a garota.

— Que espiões?

— Os caras que estão sempre respirando no meu pescoço. Eu sei porque eles estão lá, e quero que eles achem outra pessoa para ficarem de olho.

A mulher mais velha lançou um olhar para o líder Hyuuga.

— Eles estão protegendo a vilã, Sasuke. Eu não posso dizer para que eles parem de fazer seus trabalhos, só porque você é paranoico. Por que eles iriam querer vigiar você, de qualquer forma? Isso é ridículo.

Ele não estava acreditando nisso, mas decidiu que era melhor não discutir no momento, desde que ela soubesse que ele sabia, a questão surgiria outra vez depois. Agora, Sasuke estava absolutamente cansado, molhado e com frio, e queria apenas ir para casa.

— Se já terminamos. — Virou-se para sair.

— Você já jantou? — Tsunade repentinamente mudou para um modo agradável. — Por favor, junte-se a nós. Hiashi gostaria de discutir algo com você.

— O que? Agora você está se passando pela minha mãe? — Descruzou os braços e virou para a porta de correr, nem um pouco interessado no suborno dela.

— Uchiha — o homem finalmente disse. — Hokage-sama e eu estávamos discutindo sobre uma missão que apenas você pode executar. Irá salvar vidas e diminuir o mal em todo o mundo.

Ele não estava interessado em salvar o mundo.

— Apenas deixe as coisas como estão, salvar o mundo não é o seu trabalho.

O homem mais velho sentiu-se ofendido, quase como se fosse a primeira vez em toda sua vida que alguém o interrompeu, ou expressou sua opinião.

— Nossa, que maneiras ruins você tem; como o esperado de uma criança Uchiha.

O clã Hyuuga sempre teve discórdia com os Uchiha, mas isso foi o fim.

— Eu tenho certeza que seu filho viraria para ir embora exatamente como eu, se você tivesse todo o seu clã dizimado por causa da ótima pessoa que está sentada na sua mesa. — Raiva acumulava-se no fundo da sua garganta. — Ah, espere. Você não tem um filho. O que faz com que eu pense que você é o último ramo da árvore genealógica, exatamente como eu.

Hiashi iria se levantar, mas Tsunade levantou a mão.

— Sasuke, nós estamos tentando consertar as coisas, tudo bem? Eu sei que você não é o melhor amigo dos Hyuuga, mas se você tiver um do seu lado, poderia realizar mais. Você terá uma melhor chance de alguém olhar para você, e várias outras pessoas. Hiashi-san concordou em disponibilizar os homens mais fortes do clã para essa missão.

— Não estou interessado. — Fechou a porta atrás de si, fazendo com que se chocasse com a borda em um barulho alto.

Ele atravessou o caminho estreito, a madeira rangendo com a grande pressão dos seus passos, enquanto ele ia direto para a saída. Alguém abriu a porta e estava correndo até ele, então, virou-se para transformá-lo em cinzas se estivesse com a intenção de atacá-lo.

Hyuuga Hinata estava a poucos metros de distância dele, recuperando o fôlego.

— Sasuke-san, por favor, espere um momento.

— O que foi? O saco velho deu mais ordens à você? — Calçou as sandálias com mais força que o necessário, lutando contra sua raiva cega. Os guardas ao lado deles trocaram olhares.

Ela piscou.

— O que? Por que ele iria... Eu só espero que você reconsidere. Talvez não hoje... — Ela se mexia, inquieta. — O-o inimigo está em ação em um país distante. Eu ouvi meu pai falar sobre isso, mas ninguém de fora do clã Hyuuga deveria saber. Por favor, é importante para defender Konoha.

Sasuke endireitou-se e olhou para ela.

— Me diga uma coisa boa sobre essa vila. — Ele conseguia sentir o tenso chakra dos guardas parados a dois passos dele, um de cada lado. Mas continuou: — Você lutou até a morte para quê? Para um círculo de aleijados, para membros de um conselho egoísta, que irão fugir com o rabo entre as pernas em vez de ajudar você em uma luta.

Os lábios dela estavam pressionados firmemente.

— Quando o Pain dizimou metade da vila, quem morreu? As pessoas inocentes. Quando eu fui encontrar o assassino da minha família, você sabe quem lutou? Os líderes dos outros países! Onde estava o precioso conselho quando vocês mais precisaram? Escondendo-se nos seus buracos e rezando por um milagre! Foi isso. Eu só estou aqui, por causa da minha lealdade ao Naruto, e isso não se estende para mais nada, _princesa._

Por alguma razão, lágrimas estavam reunidas no canto dos olhos dela; ele conseguia ver que ela estava tentando esconder e perguntou-se porque ela não estava tentando persuadi-lo.

— Eu não conheço todos os membros do conselho. — Ela respirou profundamente, sua voz veio mais firme quando continuou: — Mas eu sei que as crianças precisam de comida e escola, e suas mães de um lugar seguro, e os combatentes, de hospitais. E-eu não ligo para a morte, ou para o que isso significa para outra pessoa, mais do que me importo com as pessoas que amamos; professores, familiares e amigos. Talvez... talvez há outro lado, mas isso não importa! Se eles não estão seguros, então, eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa sobre isso, mesmo se eu morrer!

Sasuke puxou a bolsa das mãos do guarda na porta.

— Vá em frente e morra, então. — Empurrou a porta aberta.

— Ao menos leve um pouco de comida com você, por favor — disse depois dele, as mãos estavam em punhos no ar, como se ela estivesse tentando parar a si mesma de esconder o rosto.

— Eu não preciso da sua caridade — ele cuspiu e saiu sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra.

— Não é... — A voz dela foi sumindo ao vê-lo cruzar o caminho de pedra para o portão principal, e pulando para a rua, e depois, desaparecer na noite enevoada. — Eu só queria que você comesse enquanto estava quente... — Gentilmente ela fechou a porta e pressionou a manga da blusa contra o rosto.

* * *

**Glossário:**

**1\. Cerco: **é um método de estratégia militar onde unidades militares cercam o inimigo ou uma edificação, como as praças-fortes, onde estes se abrigam com o intuito de não permitir uma evasão ou impedir o recebimento de provisões. (tirado do Wikipédia)

* * *

**A/N.**

**Lud: **Uhuuuuuu, chegamos ao final de mais um capítulo, chega estou emocionada. UAHAUHAUHA GEEEEEENTE, o Sasuke é um ogro FDP, sério mesmo. Aqui ele é tão ele, que eu fiquei com muito ódio, em várias partes. Fiquei pensando: Hinata, minha filha, só você mesmo, porque, ÇOCORR. Sasuke, você é um bosta. KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK. Quero ver se vocês vão passar raiva que nem eu, e se vão surtar também. Eu simplesmente amo a interação dos dois aqui, porque é sútil, sabem? E quando as cenas REALMENTE começam, é de matar. É tudo muito amor e cheio de sentimento. Espero que apreciem também. É isso.

**Gabs: **Waaah *O* fic linda né? Até a proxima.

Comentem, dlç! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N.**

**Lud: **Oláááá, meu povo! MUAHAHAHA. Como prometido, aqui está mais um capítulo. Esse é menorzinho, mas eu gosto MUUUUUUITO dele, hahaha. Acho que entenderão porquê, assim que lerem! Como sempre, agradeço muito pela atenção que estão nos dando, traduzir isso aqui é maravilhoso, e ver nosso trabalho ser reconhecido, e o da autora, é maravilhoso! Obrigada mesmo por isso. Aliás, percebi que alguns sumiram, não foi? Será que foi porque disse que tinha um slight de NS? KKKKKKKKKKKK Fiquei pensando nisso, HAHA. Ah, como ainda não tô podendo responder os comentários mesmo, vou falar umas coisas por aqui né. Comentaram sobre a escrita estrangeira ter um diferencial da que estamos acostumadxs, e isso é verdade. Como leio muitas fanfics em inglês, principalmente, dá pra perceber isso. E acho isso bem legal. Porque quando você traduz as fics em PT pra inglês, eles também notam essa diferença, saca? HAHA. Ah, outra coisa. O Sasuke é realmente muuuuuuuito IC, ele é construído igual ao mangá/anime, e eu não sou fã dele, ODEIO ele KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK. Tem umas partes que fico querendo esganar esse infeliz, porque ele é um idiota. Só a Hinata mesmo pra aguentar, namoral. **E o Neji está vivo **na fanfic. Tinham perguntado isso, só que eu esqueci de responder. E ainda não passei o feedback pra autora. Ficaria muito cansativo pra mim, pra Gabs, fazer de TODOS os capítulos, um por um, então é melhor fazer de 4 em 4, por exemplo. A cada 4 capítulos, eu falo pra ela o que vocês estão achando, e depois digo pra vocês o que ela falou, okay? :) Chega de falar, boa leitura e até lá embaixo!

**Gabs: **Yoo gente! como vão? curtindo mto a fic? HUAHUAHU vamos fazer um grupo e queimar o sasuke numa fogueira? quem está cmg? Enfim.. bom capitulo pra vcs ^^

* * *

**Naruto não nos pertence, assim como essa fanfic não. Todos os direitos reservados para Kishimoto e Renoa Heartilly**

* * *

Minha em um milhão

_Capítulo 03_

* * *

Sasuke encarou a prateleira vazia na frente dele, a cesta que pendia em seu braço estaria vazia, se não fosse por um saco de tomates.

— Como pode não ter macarrão? — Rosnou para o espaço vazio. — Talharim, ramen, arroz, mas não tem macarrão. — Talvez se ele encarasse mais duramente, um pacote de macarrão se materializaria no ar e ele podia pegar.

Odiava cozinhar, mas também odiava o ramén do Ichiraku, e era orgulhoso demais para sentar por uma refeição de graça com o resto da população de trabalhadores de Konoha.

No final, decidiu pegar um saco de pão e uma caixa de suco, antes de ir para o único balcão. Vendo que esta era a única loja de conveniência que ainda funcionava na vila, todos faziam suas compras ali e os suprimentos não duravam muito. Eram sete da noite e não havia muitas pessoas na fila, mas o cara que estava sendo atendido estava desperdiçando o tempo de todo mundo, conversando com o funcionário sobre o clima.

Sasuke suspirou e observou o cabelo da pessoa na sua frente balançar em resposta, como se tivesse sido atingido por uma toalha molhada. Percebeu que a única garota que esteve evitando o tempo inteiro estava parada na sua frente.

Tinha sido semanas desde a última vez que tinha a visto; por que ela tinha que estar ali agora? Ah, claro, ela provavelmente nem tinha notado que ele estava ali. Só estava ali com sua cesta carregada para pagar as coisas dela, e depois ir para a casa.

Certo.

Ele não queria vê-la, ou falar com ela, ou pensar sobre ela. Tudo sobre ela o irritava.

Ela era difícil de entender.

Seu corpo era difícil de avaliar por causa das longas e roupas de má qualidade que ela vestia todos os dias.

Ela era a filha da única pessoa que tinha concordado em disponibilizar homens do seu clã para acompanhá-lo em uma caçada fantasma para fora de Konoha. É claro, tinha dito bastante sobre a dedicação do líder do clã para manter a vila segura; mas não disse nada sobre Sasuke voltar vivo.

Havia também o fato de que as poucas vezes que ele e Hinata tinham se encontrado, eles sempre acabavam em uma espécie de discussão. O que era um total desperdício do seu tempo.

Os seus olhos estudaram o longo cabelo dela que pendia até abaixo da sua blusa cinza, as bordas cortadas em linha reta, as mechas ligeiramente úmidas. Não o admirava, estava chovendo sem parar até aquele momento. A blusa dela ia até o meio das coxas, onde uma calça ainda mais feia cobria suas pernas até os tornozelos.

Se alguém olhasse para ela agora, jamais iriam acreditar que era a princesa mimada do clã mais detestável da aldeia.

Um pequeno saco na cesta lotada dela chamou sua atenção, e ele inclinou a cabeça um pouco para poder ler o que era visível no recipiente translúcido: macarrão.

Teve que respirar profundamente, e depois soltar, lentamente; duas vezes.

Ele odiava ironia.

Hinata deu um passo a diante assim que o cara da frente pegou a sacola dele e saiu da fila: ele fez o mesmo.

O que fazer?

Se ele pedisse para ela, iria parecer desesperado e intrusivo; não queria começar uma conversa ao menos que realmente precisasse. Mas, novamente, ele estava comendo arroz e ramen o mês inteiro, e naquele dia, quando finalmente tinha decidido satisfazer a vontade de macarrão com molho de tomate, não havia mais macarrão.

De repente, a garota virou um pouco para olhá-lo nos olhos.

— Sasuke-san, já faz um tempo — cumprimentou-o suavemente, como se não tivesse certeza que deveria estar falando com ele.

— Mm. — Ignorá-la ou conseguir o macarrão? — Loja bastante vazia, hein?

O sorriso dela era inseguro.

— Sim. H-há algo errado com minha cesta?

Maldição, de todas as pessoas do mundo, ele tinha que ficar na fila, bem atrás da pessoa com olhos na parte de trás da cabeça. — Na verdade não.

— Entendo... — Virou-se e ficou quieta.

O que era isso? Ele pensou. Era um truque? Ela fingia que não estava interessada em conversar consigo, para que ele pudesse se sentir inclinado a falar mais com ela? É assim que as meninas se fazem de difícil hoje em dia?

Não estava interessado em jogos de amor, então, ele decidiu não insistir no assunto. Há! Engula essa, princesa!

A coisa estranha era que mesmo ele não tentando falar com ela, Hinata parecia estar okay com isso. Sasuke observou o funcionário tirar as coisas da cesta dela e passá-los na máquina, antes de enfiá-los em uma sacola de plástico. Alho, cebola, tomate, macarrão, alface, uma grande garrafa de água e uma caixa de tecido.

Com a crescente decepção, ele assistiu-a pagar o funcionário e carregar as sacolas para fora.

Não foi um jogo: ela realmente não lhe lançou nem um olhar.

Mas ela era uma Hyuuga, ele pensou, por todo o tempo ela poderia estar olhando para ele.

Pagou por seus poucos itens rapidamente e saiu, abrindo seu guarda-chuva e percebendo a luta de Hinata com o dela:

— Precisa de ajuda? — ele disse, não realmente com a intenção de ajudar, apenas testando as águas.

Ela olhou para cima.

— Não, obrigada.

— Isso parece pesado. — Chegou mais perto.

— Sasuke-san. — Ela suspirou, sua respiração condessou. — E-eu posso ver, você tem... — Ele congelou. — Me evitado, por causa do meu pai. — O seu sorriso pedia desculpas. — Eu entendo. Você realmente não... — As sobrancelhas dela estavam franzidas, enquanto procurava pelas palavras certas. — Me desculpe, isso está fazendo sua vida difícil. Por favor, me ignore e eu não vou ficar no seu caminho. — Deu-lhe uma reverência apressada e correu para longe, ainda lutando contra o guarda-chuva, até que ele finalmente abriu.

— Eu pensei que vocês tinham seu próprio chefe. — Alcançou-a sob a chuva, observando a oscilação do cabelo dela, para a esquerda, para a direita, seguindo seus passos rápidos para casa.

— N-não me siga, por favor.

— O lugar que eu moro fica por esse caminho, também.

— Oh...

— Então, você não tem um chefe?

— Nós temos. — Eventualmente ela desistiu de tentar apressar o passo e acompanhou-o. Manteve a cabeça abaixada, atenta, para evitar as poças.

— Então, por que ele não está fazendo as compras? Por que a princesa Hyuuga está aqui fora, na chuva, comprando caixas de tecido e cebolas?

— Eu tenho dezenove anos — falou com naturalidade. — Posso fazer minha própria comida.

E de outros, aparentemente; desde que tinha sido designada para a cozinha.

— Por que você está?

— Eu estou o quê?

— Mesmo que você possa cozinhar, não significa que você deveria. Então, por quê?

Hinata suspirou baixinho.

— Meu pai não gosta de comida de fora, e minha irmã está na casa de uma amiga. Não há razão para incomodar o chefe quando eu sou a única comendo. Ela merece uma folga, também. — Trocou as sacolas para a outra mão, a fim de segurar o guarda-chuva em uma posição que não esbarrasse no dele.

— Ela? — Bufou. — Sua chefe é um enfeite, não é? — Lançou um olhar compreensivo, ela só manteve a cabeça baixa e não disse nada. — Então, basicamente você está livre a noite toda?

Ela parou de repente.

— Por que você está perguntando?

Sasuke encarou a frente, para onde ele poderia ver o topo de complexos do apartamento dele, acima dos telhados.

— Nós dois estamos fazendo macarrão, e nós dois estamos livres. Poderíamos usar minha cozinha.

Ela piscou várias vezes.

— Sinto muito...

Sasuke revirou os olhos.

— Você comprou o último pacote, gênio.

Ela olhou para as sacolas, enfiou a mão em uma delas e alcançou e tirou o pacote de macarrão. Ofereceu a ele sem olhá-lo nos olhos.

— V-você pode ficar.

O nariz dele queimava.

— Como eu disse antes. Eu não preciso de caridade.

— Então... — Estremeceu e encolheu os ombros rigidamente. — Então me pague, se for preciso.

As engrenagens da cabeça dele giraram.

— Você deveria dizer: Certo, eu vou cozinhar para você. Ou: aqui, é um presente. Foi egoísta da minha parte comprar o último pacote mesmo que eu soubesse que não haveria suprimentos até o próximo mês. — Seus olhos se estreitaram em suspeita. — Qual é o problema?

Abaixo da longa e grossa franja, ele podia vê-la mordendo o lábio inferior.

— E-eu não sou boa com isso. — Ela finalmente levantou o olhar, olhos tão brancos como uma folha, mas ainda cheios de emoção. — Ler entre as linhas, o-ou duplo-sentido. Eu não posso fazer nada disso. Por favor, se você quer o macarrão, apenas pegue; isso não p-precisa significar nada.

As engrenagens da cabeça dele pararam de girar. Por um longo momento não havia nada em sua mente, além do som da chuva atingido a terra, as gotas espirrando sobre o pacote de macarrão translúcido, e as veias ligeiramente visíveis no interior do pulso dela.

Ele estendeu a mão e pegou o pacote, sem dizer uma palavra, ela inclinou-se em uma reverência e correu para longe, em direção ao cruzamento que levava a sua casa. Ele olhou para baixo, para o item em sua mão e se perguntou como uma pessoa como ela, que poderia ter tudo que quisesse, não tentava manipular as outras pessoas e era desnecessariamente boa com todo mundo, poderia ter sobrevivido a Grande Guerra Ninja com sua humanidade ainda funcionando.

De repente, ele não sentiu mais vontade de comer nada.

* * *

**A/N.**

**Lud: **HAHAHAA. Ai gente. :') Adoro esse capítulo, porque é aqui que começa essa interação dos dois, e o Sasuke fica mais interessado, por mais que ele negue isso na cabeça dele. Adoro como a Hinata lida com ele, já que ela é muito boa, e ele é muito escroto. KKKKKKKKKKKKKKK. E na parte em que ele acha que ela tá tipo 'flertando' com ele, acaba comigo. A bichinha é tão inocente KKKKKKKKKKKKK, tá de boa na fila, e ele de paranoia. Doido. LOL. Enfim. Espero que tenham gostado. Não desapareçam, o apoio de vocês é importante! *-* Em breve, voltarei com umas traduções de oneshots, então vamo que vamo! Obrigada, beijo, e até semana que vem!

**Gabs: **Até a próxima! *O*


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N.**

**Lud: **Boa noite, meus amados! Como estão? :DD Bem, hoje resolvi postar o capítulo um pouquinho mais cedo, por assim dizer. Só estava faltando revisar, fiz isso ainda pouco, a hora ainda tava OK, então, por que não, né? HAHA. Como sempre, agradeço muito pela colaboração de vocês com esse projeto, está sendo muito legal traduzir, e ver que estão apreciando nosso trabalhando, nos dá uma gratificação enorme. n_n

Para que vocês saibam, eu já mandei mensagem para a autora, falando o que vocês estão achando e todo esse tipo de coisa, agora só estou esperando uma resposta dela. Então, assim que possível, estarei repassando para vocês caso ela diga alguma coisa. :) Hoje a Gabs não tá aqui (provavelmente tá na farra, né HAHA), mas tenho certeza que ela quer que apreciem o capítulo tanto quanto eu! Nos falamos mais nas notas finais, beijo e boa leitura!

ps: Capítulo grandinho, :D

* * *

**Naruto não nos pertence, assim como essa fanfic não. Todos os direitos reservados para Kishimoto e Renoa Heartilly**

* * *

Minha em um milhão

_Capítulo 04_

* * *

O calor fazia com que suas entranhas revirassem; Tsunade ia ser a morte dele.

Ou isso, ou ele iria destruir a aldeia e cada coisa viva dentro de dez milhas em um acesso de raiva.

Acidentalmente, é claro.

— Você está me mudando para cá, porque o nariz de alguém sangrou? — Ele tentou manter os braços cruzados o mais apertado possível para não quebrar a velha no meio. Ela era a preciosa velhota de Naruto e se ele fizesse algo contra ela, teria mil Naruto's irritados em cima de si.

— Ele está com o nariz sangrando, porque seu punho acertou ele ali. — Ela apertou os lábios. — Além disso, o que é melhor do que treinar os seus olhos e servir a comunidade ao mesmo tempo?

— Eu não poderia me importar menos com sua comunidade.

Ela suspirou.

— Você diz isso, mas come da nossa comida, certo? Vive nos nossos prédios, não é? Você anda por nossas ruas e fala com as pessoas daqui, não é? Adivinha, isso faz você ser parte da comunidade. — Depois de uma pausa, ela acrescentou: — Anime-se, essa é a sua punição por desertar.

Sasuke revirou os olhos.

— Eu estou sendo mandado por uma bruxa velha que nem sequer mostra o verdadeiro rosto para o mundo.

— É para o seu próprio bem, acredite em mim. — Empurrou-o para baixo pelo ombro, para que se sentasse na cadeira. — Tudo que você tem que fazer, é usar o seu sharingan para copiar os livros que temos empilhados aqui. A tecnologia atual das impressoras não consegue obter uma boa imagem, por causa do quão velho o papel é.

— Anos de treinamento e é para isso que você decide usar o Sharingan?

A mão em seu ombro repentinamente apertou-o, quase esmagando seus ossos.

— Lembra da vez que vocês nos atacou para assassinar nosso líder? Sim? Bem, seu _amaterasu_ devorou os registros, um por um, por sete dias: isso é o que sobrou. — Soltou-o. — Pelo menos finja assumir a responsabilidade. Oh, e não soque ninguém no nariz enquanto faz isso.

Ele não se importou nem mesmo em responder quando ela marchou para fora, quebrando pedaços do chão com raiva, até que bateu a porta atrás dela tão forte, que sacudiu poeira das prateleiras.

— Tanto faz.

Sasuke olhou para a grande pilha de livros que ele foi designado a copiar, e do outro lado dele, um infinito suplemento de papel branco. Não se importava com o trabalho sobre os livros, sério; na verdade, sempre sonhou em visitar a biblioteca de registros de Konoha para achar alguns tipos de livros, alguns pergaminhos super secretos de missões e técnicas.

Só não queria lê-los como parte de uma tarefa. Ou como ela tinha dito: uma punição.

Sasuke caiu na cadeira, pegou um livro qualquer e folheou as páginas no tédio. Registros de missões; quem entrou, quem saiu, quem morreu, qual posto e quanto eles foram pagos.

Os registros foram datados há cinco anos.

Ele fechou o livro e perguntou-se se ele poderia secretamente apenas transformar o restante em cinzas e fingir que eles nunca existiram. Nem estava mesmo ali há cinco anos, por que deveria se importar?

Pegou outro, um mais velho, e abriu-o no final; a quantidade de papel fino que faltava até a capa era considerável. Era o registro dos clãs de Konoha. O Akimichi e o Inuzuka ocupavam a primeira metade e o restante foi perdido no incêndio. O clã Uchiha, seguindo o alfabeto japonês, deveria estar depois do Inuzuka, mas agora, tinha sido perdido para sempre.

Aconteceu de novo, ele pensou, mais uma vez a existência deles foi destruída por suas próprias mãos.

Fechou o livro e sussurrou uma oração silenciosa de desculpas ao seu clã antes de deixar o livro de lado, sentindo-se ainda mais mal humorado que antes.

A porta atrás de si foi aberta e entrou alguém com um par de caixas pesadas nos braços; a primeira pessoa cheirava como um cachorro molhado e conversava alto com outra pessoa, que estava escondida atrás das caixas. Mas Sasuke poderia reconhecer aquelas calças de trilha feias em qualquer lugar.

— Você só pode estar brincando comigo — rosnou e observou o garoto sair de confortável para confusão, antes de finalmente cair em um silêncio constrangedor.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — o Inuzuka perguntou rispidamente e deixou a caixa pesada cair em cima da enorme mesa entre eles.

— Dever de casa — Sasuke respondeu e direcionou sua atenção para a garota. Ela cuidadosamente deslizou a caixa para cima da mesa. Depois de uma rápida reverência, virou-se e correu para fora. — Você cheira como um Inuzuka¹.

As narinas de Kiba queimavam, seus dentes naturalmente afiados à mostra.

— E você cheira a traição.

Sasuke afastou-se dele e pegou um livro e uma caneta.

— Eu teria cuidado se fosse você.

— Foi você quem começou — Kiba rosnou e rigidamente começou a descarregar os livros para fora da caixa. — Aqui vai, mais trabalho.

— Por aquela Hyuuga está aqui? — perguntou sem levantar os olhos, fingindo que copiar uma página com o sharingan precisava de muita atenção.

— Não estou interessado em conversar com você — zombou. — E se você tocar em um fio de cabelo na cabeça dela, eu juro...

Sasuke olhou para cima, curioso.

— Você o que? — Para adicionar efeito, largou a caneta e arrumou-se na cadeira para estar no nível dos olhos dele. — Vai latir para mim?

— Você pode ser amigo do Naruto, mas isso não importa. Se você cometer um erro. — Deu um passo para frente, de modo que o único espaço deixado entre eles era a respiração. — Apenas um, você ouviu?

— Naruto não está aqui agora, está? — Sorriu. — O que está te impedindo?

— Kiba-kun? — Hinata disse da porta. — Está tudo bem?

O garoto, Sasuke lembrou-se, aquele desgrenhado carregando um filhote de cachorro branco, não quebrou o contato visual, mas não respondeu de imediato. Sasuke sorriu.

— Ela está falando com você.

Sasuke observou o rapaz se afastar e virar-se para encarar a garota preocupada.

— Está tudo bem, Hinata. Eu vou pegar a última caixa. — Lançou um olhar duro para o Uchiha e desapareceu além da porta aberta.

— Tudo bem... — Seus olhos se encontraram por um instante e então ela se virou, focando-se na caixa em suas mãos e tomando seu tempo em atravessar a sala em direção à mesa.

Ele não queria falar com ela, na verdade. Então, pegou a caneta e voltou ao trabalho. Quanto mais ele aprendia sobre ela, mais odiava o clã dela e a vila; e mais isso fazia com que quisesse quebrar as coisas. Havia muitas semelhanças entre o clã Uchiha e o Hyuuga. A garota em particular, era fácil de se relacionar. Ela era a filha mais velha da figura mais prestigiada do clã; houve uma confusão interna entre os ranks para manter os segredos do Byakugan apenas para eles mesmos, assim como Madara esperava manter o Sharingan em segredo. Perguntou-se se, em vez de Itachi, se ela tivesse idade o suficiente para ser escolhida e fosse ordenada a massacrar seu clã inteiro, se ela iria fazê-lo por causa da suposta "paz"?

Ela estaria sentada ali copiando livros, e ele, andando pela cidade como se não tivesse nada errado com o mundo?

Franziu a testa para a página e levou a ponta da caneta para o papel.

Hinata ainda estava li, conseguia sentir sua presença, organizando livros de uma caixa para uma prateleira atrás dele. Estava o distraindo. Por que ela não estava dizendo nada?

Sasuke debruçou-se sobre o livro velho de novo e deixou sua mão trabalhar pelo papel branco _moderno._ Por que importava se ela estava consciente dele ou não? Por que ele estava curioso sobre ela?

Claro. Ela era um pouco diferente: crédula e menos agressiva do que as mulheres que tinha conhecido em toda sua vida. No entanto, isso não explicava porque ele tinha o desejo urgente de encher o saco dela sempre que estava por perto.

Porque a aldeia era pequena e tinha a visto aqui e ali ocasionalmente, as vezes Naruto ia até ela e puxava conversa; mas ele nunca tentou se aproximar dela por ele mesmo, nunca viu nenhuma razão para fazê-lo. Quando eles conversaram, entretanto, acabou tentando entendê-la, mesmo que ela permanecesse misteriosa sem nem tentar.

Sua mão parou acima da folha de papel novamente e ele teve que encarar o livro velho, porque era culpa dele ser tão chato.

— Sasuke-san. — Hinata aproximou-se dele, incerta.

— Não fale comigo — retrucou.

— D-desculpe. — Colocou o livro no topo da torre na sua esquerda e voltou silenciosamente a organizar os livros na prateleira.

— Quantos mais estão lá? — Sasuke encarou a pilha.

Ela se perguntou por um momento se ele estava esperando uma resposta ou não.

— Eu não tenho certeza...

— Isso vai levar dias. — Esfregou a ponte do nariz, e o lugar em que as sobrancelhas se franziam para combater uma dor de cabeça crescente. — Por que você não apenas espera por uma nova impressora?

Ela estava um pouco tensa quando ele virou-se para encará-la de volta.

— Os livros são muito antigos, a luz só passa por...

Ele deixou a caneta na mesa.

— Então, você está me dizendo que ninguém inventou uma impressora adequada² ainda? — Chakra subiu para a ponta dos dedos, quando o cheiro de perigo inflou seu nariz.

Hinata virou-se para olhar para ele e falar, mas as sirenes tocaram lá fora, indicando uma situação de emergência em toda a aldeia.

— Fogo — eles disseram ao mesmo tempo, o cheiro de fumaça alcançando os dois no mesmo instante.

Em uma fração de segundo, eles estavam de pé no telhado da torre do Hokage, olhando para o horizonte onde em uma construção, uma fumaça espessa subia ao céu nublado. Hinata não perdeu tempo e desapareceu do lado dele em uma nuvem de fumaça branca. Sasuke levou a mão ao quadril, ao mesmo tempo que reconsiderava; aquela área era onde recentemente tinha sido criado o edifício da Academia... Hoje era um dia de escola e agora era o meio do dia. Crianças poderiam estar presas lá dentro. Será que ele realmente queria ir para lá agora?

Distraidamente pensou porque o Inuzuka nunca apareceu quando ele disse que iria. Com o seu nariz sensível deve ter pego os cheiros muito antes deles. Provavelmente já estava lá. A fumaça era espessa o suficiente para ver de onde vinha, de todas as partes da aldeia. Então, todo adulto responsável provavelmente estaria lá; não precisavam da ajuda dele.

Ajuda?

Ele estava planejando ajudar alguém que tinha estado ali mais cedo?

Sasuke esfregou a ponta do seu nariz e virou-se, com a intenção de descer e retomar o serviço que Tsunade tinha atribuído a ele; um sapo gigante estava fazendo o caminho pela estrada principal com água transbordando de sua boca enorme. Naruto estava em cima da cabeça dele, um ponto loiro com uma jaqueta vermelha-escura balançando ao vento.

— Sasuke! Nós precisamos da sua ajuda! Há crianças presas nos andares de cima, você pode voar, certo? Eu estarei lá para apagar o fogo, então se apresse! – gritou enquanto o sapo pulava, causando um pequeno terremoto.

Sasuke suspirou e resmungou algo sobre como ele deveria ter ido para dentro antes. Com um jutsu simples, ele trouxe um falcão gigante sob suas sandálias e se dirigiu para a fumaça. Toda a população da cidade estava lá, crianças estavam chorando e as mães gritando. Ninjas com técnicas de água estavam tentando manter o fogo sob controle e ninjas médicos davam primeiro-socorros para quem precisasse. Algumas casas ao redor tinham sido pegas pelo fogo e as pessoas estavam sendo evacuadas. Ele tinha mencionado para Kakashi que a localização da academia era estúpida, mas o ninja copiador nunca levou o seu comentário a sério, dizendo que era mais perto dos distritos e por isso, havia menos chances de crianças serem sequestradas ou pegas em armadilhas em ruas lotadas.

Razoável.

O pássaro levou-o para baixo, perto de uma janela no terceiro andar, onde três crianças estavam tentando pular para fora. Eles imediatamente pularam atrás dele assim que se aproximou, mas pediu para que parasse quando o pássaro abaixou a cabeça a fim de descer.

— Espera! Ami ainda está lá dentro! — um dos garotos disse e gritou o nome dela pela janela frágil.

— Eu vou voltar para pegar ela — Sasuke gritou contra o barulho alto da madeira queimando e dos pilares colapsando.

— Não! Lá vem ela!

— Não há espaço! — disse para o garoto, mas a garota, com mais ou menos sete anos de idade, finalmente se aproximou da janela.

— Ami, pule!

— Eu estou assustada! — ela chorou.

Sasuke revirou os olhos e decidiu que sua invocação poderia lidar com as crianças por um minuto, então, ele agarrou a menina pelos pulsos, puxou-a para debaixo do braço e comandou o pássaro para levá-los rapidamente para baixo. Ela estava chutando e gritando, quando finalmente chegaram, uma mulher de meia-idade correu até ele, e sem se importar com os estilhaços que queimavam e com a invocação que começava a desaparecer na fumaça branca, ela tirou a menina dos seus braços e puxou o garoto para perto e chorou alto — a mãe deles, sem dúvida.

— Graças a Deus! Vocês estão seguros! Obrigada!

— Está agradecendo a pessoa errada — ele disse a ela, que apenas olhou para ele como se a culpa do fogo fosse sua. — Mais alguém sobrou? — Não estava surpreso quando virou para um dos meninos atrás dele. O único que não estava tendo um colapso nervoso. Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente e correu para a multidão à procura da sua família.

Hinata apareceu do nada e agarrou a manga da sua blusa.

— Minha irmã! — Respirou fundo e olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados e assustados. — N-naruto vai derrubar o prédio! Por favor! — gaguejou incoerentemente e apontou para cima quando as palavras lhe faltaram. A parte da academia que ainda estava de pé, era impenetrável para o falcão, mas ele e alguns jounins poderiam se reunir na base com redes de segurança improvisadas.

Olhando para trás, viu que Naruto estava a um quarteirão de distância do fogo, e se ele tinha ordenado que a água fosse jogada, a madeira fraca da construção se fundiria com o solo. Ele iria matar qualquer um que foi deixado ali dentro; aquele idiota.

Não. Naruto nunca faria isso, provavelmente estava dependendo de Sasuke para obter tempo e deixar todos em segurança a tempo.

Aquele idiota.

Hinata segurou a camisa dele em um aperto de morte quando uma cobra gigante apareceu embaixo dos pés deles e subiu para a janela perto do terceiro andar com os dois em cima. Ela deslizou, muito rápido, para dentro do edifício através de um grande buraco na parede e cuspiu veneno nos corredores repletos de fogo para não deixar as labaredas de fogo tocá-los.

— Onde ela está?

Franzindo a testa em meio à fumaça e fogo, Hinata analisou o edifício com seu Byakugan.

— Para a esquerda, subindo as escadas, eles estão na sala dos professores no terceiro andar! — Hinata conseguiu fazer um selo rápido com as mãos em volta dele, as palmas das mãos achatadas contra seu peito, antes de água gelada espirrar na camisa e em seu rosto. — Isso vai te dar um tempo a mais! — Com isso, pulou no meio do corredor em chamas.

— O que você está fazendo?

— Eu vou dizer ao Naruto para esperar um minuto! — disse e correu na direção oposta. — Por favor, se apresse!

— Idiota — resmungou para si mesmo e esquivou quando um enorme pedaço do teto quase desabou em sua cabeça. A cobra quebrou as portas grossas para a sala dos professores. Uma Hyuuga adolescente, dois jounins e vários outros alunos da primeira série estavam reunidos ao lado de uma janela.

— O que vocês estão esperando? — Sasuke cruzou os braços e ignorou o fogo que se manifestava ao seu redor e começava a ir para perto das crianças. — Estou aqui para salvar vocês, mas vocês já estão com a janela aberta. Vocês podem pular, sabe.

— Estamos trabalhando nisso, idiota! — A menina Hyuuga virou-se para ele. — Ajude ou cai fora!

Um sorriso encontrou o caminho até a boca dele.

— Suba!

A cobra gigante cruzou a moldura da janela em direção ao chão e criou um escorregador para baixo. Sasuke pulou e acenou para as crianças para que descessem em segurança. Os membros da equipe de resgate fizeram uma fila para pegar as crianças, uma a uma. A menina Hyuuga foi a última a subir, mas uma onda pesada de água vinda do sapo estava descendo rapidamente do céu.

Sasuke teve um instante para suspirar por causa do mau tempo do seu amigo, antes de pressionar os dois dedos na boca para fazer sua invocação desaparecer; a garota pairou alguns metros no ar quando a cobra desapareceu de repente, mas antes que pudesse entrar em pânico, ele habilmente pegou-a nos braços. Uma vez que o estonteante fato que ela não estava morta a atingiu, ele deixou-a no chão e ela balançou o cabelo para tirar os pedaços de madeira queimada.

Hinata empurrou através da multidão e chocou-se contra a menina, chorando, rindo e repreendendo ao mesmo tempo, suas roupas pretas com cinzas, e o cabelo desarrumado com pedaços de madeira.

— Nee-chan, se acalme. Eu sou uma chuunin, eu tinha que ajudar com a evacuação — ela disse e deu um tapinha na cabeça de Hinata. — Eu estou bem.

— Você estava fazendo um trabalho meia-boca, se quiser saber. — Sasuke tirava as cinzas da sua roupa e a água da sua franja.

— Havia outros no andar de baixo nos ajudando, só eles podiam fazer algo. — Apontou para a rede improvisada, agora, sob os escombros; alguns shinobis e civis ainda estavam ali, observando a situação.

— Como isso começou? — Hinata fungou. — Tornou-se algo tão grande!

— Curto-circuito. Eu podia sentir o cheiro dos fios queimando. — O Inuzuka aproximou-se, o cabelo levemente desgrenhado nas extremidades e o rosto manchado de sujeira. — Você pode ver se ainda tem alguém no prédio?

Hinata firmemente atou seus dedos em um selo e analisou o prédio em chamas.

— Eu não vejo ninguém, não há ninguém lá dentro.

Com o Sharingan ainda ativado, Sasuke encarou o fogo.

— Alguém está lá, mas não está realmente queimando.

— Sim, deve estar um _pouco_ chamuscado. Você é tão cego quanto estúpido? Não consegue ver a porcaria enorme do fogo? — Kiba sibilou para ele e virou-se para Hinata e sua irmã. — Você está absolutamente certa que não há mais ninguém lá? Nós vamos demolir o prédio para que o fogo não se espalhe ainda mais, será rápido, mas não queremos matar ninguém por engano. — Um gigante cão branco que estava espremido na multidão, o pelo totalmente molhado, já estava pronto para se infiltrar no fogo.

— Como você conseguiu vestir essa jaqueta de Jounin eu nunca vou saber. — Sasuke agarrou as mangas das blusas de Hinata e Hanabi e puxou-as para trás de si. — Vá em frente, se mate, nanico. Pare de depender de garotas.

— O que você... — Foi a gota d'água, Kiba agarrou a gola da camisa de Sasuke, que era alguns centímetros mais alto do que ele. — Eu avisei você uma vez e não vou fazer isso de novo, seu filho da puta! Quem você pensa que é?

O sharingan ativou-se instantaneamente e logo virou Mangekyo; ele podia ouvir ecoando em seus ouvidos, os gemidos coletivos daqueles do seu passado se enrolando em uma espiral para baixo, alimentando sua escuridão.

— Eu acho que você entendeu isso errado, vira-lata, e se você tivesse um pingo de cérebro, se afastaria.

— Gente, as pessoas estão morrendo! Não é hora para uma competição! — a menina atrás dele repreendeu, mas foi contida por sua irmã mais velha. Vários ninjas com máscaras Anbu os rodearam e aproximaram-se cautelosamente.

— Bem, você acha que é o alto e todo poderoso, mas você é apenas um cão abandonado com o rabo entre as pernas. — Kiba sacudiu-o pela camisa. — Você não é mais forte ou mais inteligente do que qualquer um de nós, mas você sabe porque a aldeia inteira fica alerta em sua volta? Porque você é um bastardo louco, que pode ter um surto assassino como se estivesse derrubando um chapéu³, é por isso! — O cachorro branco latiu duas vezes, como se estivesse lhes dizendo para pararem.

— Mantenha meus pais fora disso — Sasuke disse calmamente, sem realmente estar olhando Kiba nos olhos. Ele estendeu a mão para cima e os sons em sua volta começaram a desaparecer.

Kiba continuou falando, sua boca se movendo e os olhos ferozes, mas Sasuke não podia ouvir nada. Ninjas mascarados estavam andando em sua direção, as armas prontas, mas tudo estava se passando em câmera lenta. O cheiro de madeira queimada e sujeira desapareceu e o calor do fogo se transformou em uma névoa sufocante. O Susanoo se estendeu ansiosamente de suas profundezas frias, a mão fria como gelo e o aperto forte como ferro; as pontas dos dedos se encontraram com as dele e a besta rompeu a pequena resistência que ele ainda tinha; Sasuke deixou que a angústia e o ódio o dominasse, e o mundo exterior saiu do seu foco.

O cheiro de carne, madeira e plástico queimado, o céu trovejando anunciando uma tempestade acumulada e a praça da aldeia explodindo em caos, ao mesmo tempo em que a carga de realidade caiu sobre os moradores. Gritando e chorando, pessoas assustadas correram em volta dele, assim que encararam com os olhos assustados o monstro translúcido pairando sobre ele. Kiba soltou a camisa dele e deu um passo para trás, preparado para lutar. Com um aceno de mão, Susanoo imitou-o e alcançou o local em que estava, derrubando algumas partes dos prédios em volta, com uma velocidade tremenda, acelerou na direção do Inuzuka.

Várias coisas aconteceram de uma vez. Alguém atrás dele gritou "não". O punho de Kiba disparou para frente ao mesmo tempo em que levou um golpe certeiro no estômago, dentes afiados de um cachorro gigante se fecharam em volta do pulso de Sasuke e a mão do Susanoo destruiu o prédio em chamas na frente, quebrando-o em vários pedaços como uma casa frágil feita de cartas. Dois Anbu apareceram, um de cada lado dele, cada um com uma kunai na mão, prontos para enfiar contra as veias pulsantes em ambos os lados da sua garganta.

O silêncio ocupou toda a área lotada por um instante, antes de todo mundo explodir em um ataque feroz, exigindo que ele voltasse a si, e manifestasse suas tendências assassinas em outro lugar, que ele se matasse e livrasse o mundo da sua ameaça e gritos para que evacuassem a praça antes da luta envolver os habitantes e as crianças, que os Anbus deveriam tirá-los dali agora mesmo.

Ninguém ousou fazer nada disso, entretanto, estavam com muito medo ou muito curiosos para ver o que iria acontecer em seguida, como em uma cena de filme doentia.

Lentamente, porque o cão pesado ainda estava mastigando seu pulso e um par de kunais ainda estava pressionada contra sua jugular, Sasuke trouxe o braço para trás e deixou os dedos relaxarem. Susanoo fez o mesmo e da sua grande mão caiu o corpo do ninja desaparecido com uma bandana riscada da vila do relâmpago. O Susanoo desapareceu completamente, obedientemente, permitindo uma visão clara do céu nublado. Como um sinal, gotas de chuva começaram a cair, tamborilando em um ruído surdo, suave, e fez o caminho até o telhado da Academia Ninja de Konoha.

— Como eu disse — Sasuke disse calmamente. — Havia algo lá dentro, mas não estava queimando.

Com olhos como os dele, treinados para fazer e quebrar genjustsu, foi fácil ver quem realmente estava por trás de toda a situação. O cachorro, lentamente, largou-o, o sangue escorria pela sua boca, e afastou-se para juntar-se ao seu treinador com as orelhas abaixadas e o rabo abanando. O Anbu lentamente recuou, mas manteve a postura alerta, lançando olhares para o inimigo morto no chão a poucos metros de distância. Kiba apenas olhou para trás e alternou entre o corpo e o Uchiha, a boca aberta.

Naruto saltou para perto.

— O que foi aquilo? Eu estava lá com... Whoa! Quem é esse? — Fez uma careta assim que encarou o ninja morto. — Hey, eu conheço esse cara, ele estava em todos os jornais quando ele morreu alguns anos atrás.

— O corpo — Sasuke disse, não realmente surpreso com isso. — Eu acho que Kabuto ainda está manipulando caras mortos, você não deveria impedi-lo ou algo assim? Bem, isso é problema seu. — Franziu a testa, tanto para o loiro, quanto para a morena, antes de fechar os olhos e suspirar. — Vocês já desperdiçaram muito do meu tempo, idiotas. — A multidão se abriu automaticamente quando ele se dirigiu para a parte velha da cidade, onde ficava seu apartamento.

— Onde você está indo? — Naruto gritou.

— Trocar minhas roupas molhadas! — gritou de volta, com raiva, então ninguém se atreveria a tentar mudar sua escolha.

Uma vez longe das pessoas ignorantes da cidade e do irritante Naruto, ele deixou seus olhos abrirem, o sangue se derramando generosamente pelo seu rosto e ele deixou. Ainda estava no meio da tarde e até mesmo com o céu escuro, e a chuva, e as nuvens, ele deveria ser capaz de ver. A rua em frente, no entanto, estava embaçada e escura, como se ele estivesse espiando através de um telescópio sujo. Suas mãos tremiam com o esforço para manter o Susanoo contido, sua luta arranhando seu peito e tentando destruir o fino véu que o separava da insanidade.

Seus pais gritavam, seu irmão riu histericamente e uma longa lista de inimigos riu para ele na escuridão, como se uma parte de cada um deles permanecesse incorporado em sua própria alma.

— Eu estou implorando... Durmam — ele sussurrou e limpou o sangue e as lágrimas do seu rosto.

* * *

**Glossário:**

**1\. **"Você cheira como um Inuzuka" Na verdade, ela escreveu "Inozkua". Eu dei uma pesquisada para ver o que poderia significar, mas cheguei a conclusão que o Sasuke estava apenas insultando o Kiba com o próprio nome dele. No sentido de que todos eles fedem a cachorro molhado.

**2\. **"Impressora de encaixe", Sinceramente, eu não faço ideia do que possa ser isso. Mas deduzi que tenha a ver com uma impressora de alta definição, que faz tudo mesmo. **ALTERAÇÃO (08/03) Agradecimentos à AnBarreiros, que ajudou com isso aqui. No caso, o certo é "impressora adequada". **

**3\. **"que pode ter um surto assassino como se estivesse derrubando um chapéu", pode ter soado estranho, para alguns, sei lá, mas vou colocar o significado no caso. Que o Kiba quis dizer que o Sasuke é tão lelé da cabeça, que ter um surto psicótico é tão fácil quando ele fazer algo banal como derrubar um chapéu.

* * *

**A/N.**

**Lud: **Eeeeeeeeeita! Então, eu gosto desse capítulo, porque mostra muito a dificuldade do Sasuke em não ficar doido, sabe? Ele tem sérios problemas com ele mesmo, em controlar os seus poderes e seus instintos de Uchiha doidão. E até eu que odeio ele, fico um pouco compadecida, vendo ele ter ilusões com a família dele. :'( E também, o fato de ele não entender porque se sente interessado pela Hinata, já que ela é comum, por assim dizer (adoro o modo que a relação deles é construída). Enfim, mencionaram nos comentários sobre o tamanho dos capítulos, e digo pra vocês que tem capítulos de 2 mil palavras, outros de 3, de 4, 5, 6k, e por ai vai. Não há tamanho definido. Então esperem por pequenos ou monstros mesmo. xDD

Enfim. Espero que tenham gostado, aos poucos esses dois estão se aproximando (de um jeito estranho) e uma hora chegamos lá! Percebi que o número de comentários caiu bastante, e queria entender o porquê. Preguiça mesmo? Ou ficaram realmente bolados por causa de NS? Sei lá né. Peço que comentem, não faz mal pra ninguém! :)

É isso, beijo e boa noite!

* * *

**+1: **Eu estou trabalhando em outra tradução, uma fanfic de 5 capítulos, em que a Hinata é prostituta. O nome será "Para que os anjos voem". Em breve estarei postando, espero vocês lá.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N.**

**Lud: **Boa noite, meu povos e povas! :') Antes de tudo, devo dizer que fiquei muito feliz em perceber que muitos leitores resolvem aparecer, também dou as boas vindas ao novos! Sejam muito bem vindos, não se acanhem, hehehe. Admito que estou orgulhosa pelo fato de a estarmos conseguindo atualizar regularmente. u_u Assim, poderemos terminar a fanfic rápido até, hahaha, e começar outros projetos. Enfim. Quero agradecer a AnBarreiros por ter ajudado a aprimorar a tradução esclarecendo uma das coisas que não tinha entendido no capítulo passado. Sério, muito obrigada! E leitores, não precisam ficar com vergonha. Se tem algo que vocês verem de estranho e resolverem olhar a fanfic original e puder ajudar com uma tradução melhor, é só falar que a gente arruma, tá? Isso só contribui para a fanfic ficar melhor. Esse capítulo é bem legal, e espero que gostem dele. Eu já falei com a autora sobre os comentários de vocês, e estou aguardando a resposta. Creio que ela não deve ter visto ainda, porque ela demora pra responder já que é ocupada. Mas assim que ela der uma resposta, estaremos passando para vocês! Boa leitura e até as notas finais.

**Gabs: **Oi, gente tudo certo? Mals a ausência no ultimo cap (estava na farra n HUAHUAHAUHAUHAU), mas eu já comecei a coisas os caps mais pra frente, afinal seria meio cabuloso ter duas traduções do mesmo cap HAUHAUHAUHAU E EU VI OS REVIEWS, GENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNTE VCS SÃO DMAIS! Vamos mandar pouco a pouco eles pra Renoa gente, porque né HUAHUA mas eu fiquei maravilhada com o número *O* mto obg gente de coração, eu e a Lud estamos mto gratas pela grande recepção q a fic esta tendo aqui, e eu imagino q a Renoa ficará mto happy tbm HUAHU mas sem mais delongas bom capitulo pra vcs *O*

* * *

**Naruto não nos pertence, assim como essa fanfic não. Todos os direitos reservados para Kishimoto e Renoa Heartilly**

* * *

Minha em um milhão

_Capítulo 05_

* * *

Sasuke rolou na cama e trouxe o travesseiro para cima da cabeça.

— Vá embora — ele resmungou, sua voz abafada e inaudível para a pessoa que continuava batendo na porta. O barulho continuou, até que eventualmente ele tropeçou para fora da cama e foi abrir a porta. — Você tem uma chave, não é? — Esfregou os olhos e encarou o loiro sorridente do outro lado.

— Eu sei. Eu só não queria entrar e ver você de cueca ou algo assim. — Naruto cruzou os dedos atrás da cabeça.

— Você já me viu pelado antes. — Eles tinham ido inúmeras vezes as fontes termais no passado. — O que você quer? — Encarou o relógio na parede, dez para as oito.

— O que você está fazendo indo para a cama tão cedo, afinal? A noite é uma criança, ainda nem são oito horas! — Naruto fez uma careta ao pensar no tempo que se gastava dormindo. — O time Kurenai acabou de voltar de uma missão, eles estão se encontrando no restaurante. Quer vir?

Sasuke deixou a porta aberta e atravessou a estreita e simples sala de estar até o seu quarto.

— Achei que eles já tinham idade o suficiente para não precisar mais de um líder de time.

— Eles não têm. Kurenai também não é mais uma ninja. Eu só os chamo assim porque é mais fácil. — Naruto o seguiu sem ser convidado. — Sabe, time Kurenai, time Gai; é mais fácil falar assim do que ter que lembrar o nome de todo mundo.

— Você é apenas preguiçoso. — Pegou uma toalha e descansou as mãos nos quadris. — E do que você nos chama, então?

— Sasuke e Sakura-chan. Nosso time passou por tanta coisa que "time Kakashi" simplesmente não se encaixa. — Naruto abriu a geladeira e espiou dentro. — Apenas arroz e tomates? Sério?

— Por que eu estou sendo convidado mesmo? — Sasuke tirou o cabelo bagunçado dos olhos.

— Uou! Todo mundo foi convidado! Vamos lá, vai ser divertido! Nós não tivemos uma refeição juntos já faz um tempo. — Naruto fechou a geladeira e foi futricar o apartamento sombrio.

— Nós almoçamos ontem no Ichiraku — Sasuke resmungou, lembrando-se do macarrão sem gosto que ele tinha que comer.

— Err, uuh, eu quis dizer, com a Sakura-chan e os outros! Vamos lááá ~ ainda somos jovens, vamos celebrar as pequenas coisas enquanto ainda podemos.

— Tanto faz. Você vai ficar ai e me ver tomar banho também?

O loiro estremeceu.

— Ugh, de jeito nenhum! Eu vou apenas uhhh. — Olhou em volta, procurando algum lugar para sentar, mas o apartamento, além de um futon, um armário e uma geladeira, não tinha mais nada. — Bem, eu vou ver você por lá! Okay? Por favor, apareça! Não há outro restaurante, então você não pode se perder.

— É o mesmo lugar usado para os trabalhadores da construção terem refeições, certo?

Os olhos azuis de Naruto brilharam.

— É esse mesmo! Vejo você depois! — Virou-se para ir embora, girou na porta e sorriu. — Estou feliz que você vá, Sasuke, não seria a mesma coisa sem você.

— Pare, você está me fazendo corar. — Sasuke jogou uma bolsa pesada de kunai na porta, mas ela bateu na madeira em um baque. Um riso escandaloso ecoou no corredor e desvaneceu até ficar em silêncio, enquanto o garoto descia as escadas.

Já de banho tomado e vestido, Sasuke parou em frente do espelho pequeno no banheiro e limpou o embaçado com a mão. Os olhos dele estavam um pouco inchados, mas nenhum sharingan à vista. Ele suspirou e saiu do banho, aliviado que seus olhos tinham finalmente se recuperado da última vez que tinha usado o Susanoo.

Quanto tempo tinha sido? Duas semanas.

Ele tinha sido incapaz de desativar o sharingan durante todo esse tempo e isso lhe deu uma dor de cabeça, que ele suportou usando sacos de gelo e dormindo. Teria desejado um pouco de paz e quietude, mas com os ruídos da construção, a dor de cabeça só tinha piorado. Tsunade enviou mensageiros para chamá-lo para fazer o trabalho que ela tinha o atribuído, e até mesmo apareceu pessoalmente, quando ele ignorou as suas invocações. Mas ele fingiu estar ocupado demais para ir, ou dormindo profundamente, o que fez eles o deixarem sozinho.

Sabia que não era realmente afetivo no trabalho, e que eles o tratavam como um criminoso qualquer em liberdade condicional, mas eles estavam obviamente lhe dando uma folga, porque ele não tinha destruído a vila inteira quando teve a chance. Todavia, irritou-se que nenhum deles realmente se importou em lhe dirigir um simples "obrigado". Mas o descontentamento tinha sido esquecido ao mesmo tempo em que o saco de gelo anestesiava seus pensamentos.

Ultimamente, vinha se sentido insensível a tudo; a comida tinha o mesmo gosto, o sol em sua pele parecia a mesma coisa que a chuva ou o vento, e as conversas entravam por um ouvido e saiam pelo outro. Ele não sabia porquê ainda estava vivo; com a morte de Madara, o clã reduzia-se mais uma vez para um: ele. E não sabia o que fazer sobre isso. Não havia mais inimigos — havia Kabuto, mas ele era mais inimigo de Konoha do que dele, embora a próxima vez que colocasse os olhos nele, iria mostrar o grande erro que tinha sido mexer com o corpo morto de Uchiha Itachi. Não tinha nada para fazer em Konoha, mas ele prometeu para Naruto que voltaria.

A propriedade da família era a única com as terras vazias, as lápides e casas tinham se transformado em uma única camada de poeira. Mesmo as catacumbas subterrâneas tinham desabado, destruindo a última parte do legado Uchiha que tinha sobrado.

Ele era, de fato, a única prova viva que o clã Uchiha tinha existido algum dia; quando ele morresse, ninguém iria acreditar no conto do Sharingan.

E foi uma das realizações mais frias que ele teve, porque ninguém poderia mudar o fim da sua linhagem, trabalhando duro ou esperando por um milagre.

Simplesmente acabava.

Suspirando, Sasuke pegou a carteira e o guarda-chuva, depois, fechou a porta atrás de si. Quanto mais descia as escadas, mais difícil era enxergar. A iluminação era velha e estava quebrada, e ninguém se preocupou em arrumar, porque a propriedade não era de ninguém. A iluminação permaneceu dessa forma pela rua, até alcançar os novos edifícios que eram iluminados com energia elétrica brilhante do novo gerador nos limites da vila — ao contrário das ruas atrás dele, que eram iluminadas a lâmpadas de óleo. Pelo menos agora teria alguma máquina de vendas debaixo de algum lugar coberto, para poupá-lo de longa viagem até a única loja de conveniência no centro da vila.

A chuva caía torrencialmente quando ele finalmente chegou ao restaurante, o lugar de colocar o guarda-chuva estava cheio, e ele sabia o motivo; quase todos os garotos e garotas da sua geração estavam ali e mais outras pessoas. Metade do refeitório estava ocupado, enquanto o outro lado permanecia deserto, salvo uma única mesa onde um Jounin privado de sono conversava calmamente. Havia o time Gai, time Kurenai e o time Asuma; até mesmo alguns times que ele não conhecia, dividindo suas garrafas de bebida e conversando animadamente, e ainda havia os menores de idade, roubando goles dos copos dos amigos ou segurando jarras de suco.

Sakura e Naruto estavam tendo uma discussão acalorada sobre alguma coisa, mas pararam e olharam para cima para ver a causa do silêncio repentino. Naruto acenou para ele para que fosse até onde estava, e em seguida, sibilou para Sakura quando ela lhe acertou uma cotovelada nas costelas. A conversa retomou quando Sasuke alcançou a mesa. Naruto e Sakura estavam ocupando um lado, enquanto um rapaz de cabelo preto que ele não sabia quem era, abraçava uma grande garrafa de saquê e roncava baixinho com a cabeça encostada à parede.

— Não se incomode com o Sai, ele é fraco com a bebida, apenas senta ai! — Naruto disse com olhos que pareciam um tanto aguados e avermelhados; esteve bebendo.

Sasuke deslizou para a mesa e pegou um par de hashis para inspecionar a comida, não realmente animado sobre qualquer coisa que acontecia ao seu redor.

— Fraco? Você fez ele beber a garrafa inteira em dez segundos — Sakura gritou. — Mesmo para você, isso foi pouco.

— O que você quer dizer com "mesmo para mim"? — Naruto fez uma careta e espetou um pedaço de batata da panela fervendo em cima da mesa entre eles e mastigou. — Ouch! Quente, quente, quente!

— Ugh, você nunca aprende! — Sakura empurrou a borda do copo na boca dele. — Beba! É água gelada!

Então, assim que era ser a terceira opção.

Sasuke suspirou e reuniu algumas coisas da panela em um prato para si mesmo. Comeu silenciosamente, examinando o refeitório, com menos interesse nas pessoas do que tinha na própria comida, o gosto era sem graça e o ar cheirava a álcool. Era muito barulhento e ele começou a se perguntar porquê se incomodou em aparecer. Inuzuka e Aburame estavam sentados com Hyuuga Neji — lembrava-se dele bem, um lutador competente — e brigavam em torno dele. Ino, sua ex-fã, e o seu companheiro de equipe estavam sentados com pessoas que ele não conhecia, jogando algo com as bebidas e, ocasionalmente, metendo-se na conversa da outra mesa ou separando brigas verbais. Algumas crianças mais jovens estavam esparramadas em cima de alguns pergaminhos; ele não sabia se era algum ninjutsu ou pornografia, mas eles estavam muitos preocupados com aquilo para dar atenção à panela de comida que borbulhava e apagar o fogo.

Se ele ignorasse o fato que sua presença era ignorada por quase todo mundo, seria quase relaxante ver tantas pessoas apenas apreciando elas mesmas quando o mundo estava girando fora de controle, vivendo todos os dias suas juventudes ao máximo.

Hinata deu a volta no balcão da cozinha com duas garrafas de saquê em seus braços, ela colocou uma na mesa de Ino e se aproximou dele com outra.

— Sasuke-san, você veio! — Ela estava obviamente surpresa que ele tinha decidido aparecer.

Ele colocou o prato já vazio na mesa.

— Naruto implorou. — Felizmente, o rapaz estava muito ocupado conversando com Sakura para argumentar o contrário. — O que estamos comemorando?

Ela abriu a garrafa e procurou um copo.

— A vida, talvez? — Seu sorriso era inseguro. — Kiba-kun apenas sugeriu aleatoriamente.

Sasuke empurrou o rapaz adormecido com o seu quadril e esticou o braço sobre o encosto da cabeça para abrir espaço no banco para ela.

— Sente-se.

Hinata olhou para trás, seus companheiros estavam a um passo de começar uma briga de bêbados, as outras mesas estavam demasiadas cheias ou abandonadas para ela, então, eventualmente sentou na borda do assento, ficando o mais longe possível, mas ainda assim, seus quadris pressionaram os dele. Ela encheu os copos de Naruto e Sakura antes de pegar um limpo na bandeja e encher para ele.

Sasuke aceitou o copo e estudou-a abertamente.

Suas bochechas coraram um pouco, mas ela não levantou o olhar.

— Eu nunca tive a chance de te agradecer, Sasuke-san.

— Pelo quê? — Tomou um generoso gole da bebida.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram.

— P-por salvar minha irmã — sussurrou como se não quisesse que as outras pessoas escutassem-na trazendo o assunto do que aconteceu naquele dia. — E-eu esperava que eu visse você na biblioteca dos registros, mas você não apareceu mais. E depois, nós saímos em uma missão...

Por alguma razão, o nó que apertava seu peito e que não tinha percebido, diminuiu ligeiramente. Perguntou-se se era a bebida gelada descendo por sua garganta.

— Que tipo de missão era?

O cabelo dela escondeu sua expressão quando ela se inclinou para frente para encher o copo de Naruto.

— Apenas entregar um pergaminho.

Uma celebração tão grande por uma entrega de pergaminho, ele pensou. O cara ao lado dele se mexeu e descansou a cabeça em seu ombro, murmurando algo sobre partes intimas e pincéis.

— Quem é esse cara? — Sasuke o empurrou e não sentiu nenhum remorso quando a cabeça do rapaz bateu na parede dura.

— É o Sai, é parte do nosso time — Sakura respondeu calmamente e tomou um gole de saquê.

— Desde quando?

Quando ela não respondeu, Naruto o fez:

— Desde que você foi embora para treinar com o Orochimaru. — A mesa ficou em silêncio em um momento constrangedor. — O que? Foi o que aconteceu, você está aqui agora! Está tudo bem, né? — O cotovelo de Sakura enterrou-se nas suas costelas e ela pisou no seu pé. — Ow!

— Então, ele é meu substituto? — Ele fuzilou o garoto com os olhos apertados, não com raiva. — A cor do cabelo é parecida, mas essa é a única semelhança que existe.

— Falando de semelhanças, Konohamaru fez esse jutsu impressionante com você e ele fazen... — Sakura encheu a boca dele de bebida antes que pudesse falar mais.

— Esqueça! Ele não é nada parecido com você! — Sakura gaguejou e sussurrou com raiva no ouvido de Naruto.

Era óbvio que a kunoichi de cabelo rosa estava menos confortável perto dele do que deixava transparecer. Para alguém que tinha proclamado amor infinito a ele um dia, ela fingia estar bem e ser casual, mas Sasuke podia dizer, ela queria estar em qualquer outro lugar, menos ali, na frente dele, com suas sandálias tocando acidentalmente os dedos dos seus pés. Ele nunca tentou conversar com ela sobre isso, de qualquer forma; era mais fácil dessa maneira. Uma pessoa a menos para fingir que se preocupava e entrar no seu caminho.

Não a odiava, mas também não a amava. Sakura era agora, como qualquer outra coisa: insípida, incolor e sem nome.

Sasuke pegou o copo para beber as últimas gotas antes de deixá-lo vazio sobre a mesa, Hinata estava concentrada profundamente nos seus próprios dedos, atados firmemente sobre seu colo. Ele olhou para Sakura, que ainda resmungava com Naruto, e em seguida, para a garota obviamente desconfortável ao seu lado.

— Passe a garrafa.

Isso a assustou e tirou-a do transe em que se encontrava, e de imediato, voltou ao seu trabalho de abrir a garrafa e encher o copo dele.

— Desculpe.

— Não se desculpe, você não é a anfitriã¹. — Ele chutou as canelas de Naruto por debaixo da mesa com o pretexto de cruzar as pernas, o loiro pensou que era apenas um gesto carinhoso de Sakura.

— Ah... Sim... — Hinata assentiu e não escondeu os olhares desesperados que lançava para os seus amigos, esperando que dessem lugar para ela na sua mesa e a salvasse do lugar constrangedor em que ela estava.

Sem aviso, o Inuzuka tropeçou para fora da cadeira, e dirigiu-se na direção deles, ficou em pé ali, encarando-o com o rosto corado e um meio-sorriso de escárnio.

— Hey, Uchiha.

Hinata levantou-se para ficar entre eles, os olhos arregalados.

— Kiba-kun...

— Não se preocupe, eu não vou bater nele — disse e balançou a cabeça como um cachorro molhado. — Ugh, o que eu queria dizer?

— Você está horrível — Sasuke disse e colocou o copo sobre a mesa para não derramar em suas roupas, caso o garoto tentasse uma luta.

— Ahaha, me fale sobre isso. — Riu e esfregou os olhos, e em seguida, gritou de repente: — Oh! Eu lembrei! Olha, cara, eu sinto muito sobre antes, certo? — Assentiu, satisfeito.

— Me diga que você não perdeu o sono por causa disso. — Sasuke balançou a cabeça e estendeu a mão para trazer o copo de volta para sua boca, o garoto estava muito fora de si para mesmo tentar um soco sério.

— O que isso significa? — fungou.

— Kiba-kun, por favor, sente-se. Ele ouviu suas desculpas. Por que você não vai contar para o Neji-nii o resto da história? — Hinata habilmente convenceu o garoto para se sentar e esquecer essa linha de pensamento. Funcionou como mágica.

Ela sentou-se ao lado dele, colocou o cabelo para trás, e observou o conteúdo da panela fervendo com uma expressão preocupada. O barulho no lugar começou novamente depois de um tempo, e Hinata encheu o copo de Naruto em silêncio, as sobrancelhas franzidas.

— Por que você disse isso a ele?

Seus cílios tremularam por um instante e ela lutou contra o impulso de olhar para ele, já que estavam sentados tão próximos.

— E-ele continuaria falando se eu não dissesse.

— Não, eu quis dizer, por que você disse para ele que eu aceitei suas desculpas?

— Você não?

— Esse não é o ponto. — Tomou um gole. — É apenas o que as pessoas normalmente dizem, não é?

Ela deu de ombros delicadamente.

— Você não disse que aceitou o seu pedido de desculpas... Mas você também não disso que não aceitou, então acho que vai ficar tudo bem...

A conversação no lugar diminuiu, ele observou as pessoas se cansarem,e ela sentada lá, pensando.

— Você não está bebendo — Sasuke disse finalmente, cedendo à curiosidade.

O sorriso dela era forçado.

— U-uh... Eu não gosto de beber muito.

— Mais para mim, então. — Terminou o copo e beliscou uma moita de cogumelos com seus hashis no fundo da tigela. — Parece que você precisa, apesar de tudo.

Os ombros dela se encolheram rigidamente.

— Você não gosta de comer também?

O sorriso foi breve.

— Não estou com fome agora...

— Então por que você está aqui? — Saiu de forma mais dura que ele pretendia, então acrescentou: — Por que você trabalha aqui?

— E-eu estava aqui temporariamente, na verdade, até a Ino voltar da missão dela... Minha posição original era na torre da Hokage, por causa do... — A mão dela fez um gesto duro. — Byakugan. Seria útil se houvesse um ataque.

— Eles estão esperando por um ataque?

Hinata olhou para cima, os lábios pressionados e as sobrancelhas ligeiramente franzidas.

— Eu não tenho certeza... Mas apenas caso algo aconteça... — A cor dos seus olhos ilegíveis guardava uma quantidade imensa de emoção. — Ne... Kiba-kun se desculpou sinceramente... Ele ficou falando sobre isso durante toda a missão... — Seu cabelo voou no rosto dele, quando ela desviou o olhar para olhar o garoto em questão. — Ele meio que... Perdeu o sono por causa disso.

— Por que se preocupar, se nunca fomos amigos. — Teve que tirar o braço do encosto da cadeira para alcançar a garrafa.

Encheu o copo com o restante do saquê e empurrou na direção do garoto que resmungava ao seu lado. Esticou as pernas pelo espaço livre debaixo da mesa e bebericou sua bebida confortavelmente.

Hinata observou-o por um instante.

— Bem... Nós fomos mandados para uma vila pequena, a guerra não é piedosa... Nós vimos coisas terríveis e... Ele disse que queria morrer em paz, sem rancores contra ele.

Ele apenas sorriu contra o copo.

Isso pareceu confundi-la.

— Por que isso é engraçado?

— Não é. É infantil. — Mudou de posição, de modo que ficou inclinado para frente; ela virou-se um pouco para olhá-lo nos olhos. — Por que importa se as pessoas te amam ou te odeiam quando você está morto? Não traria você de volta e não faria deles menos miseráveis.

— B-bem, fazer propositalmente que os outros te odeiem é egoísta, não é? Se for um erro, se desculpar é melhor, eu acho. Então não importa se você morrer depois. — Espiou através dos cílios longos e a franja espessa.

O calor agitou o estômago dele.

— E se pedir desculpas não for o suficiente? E se eles nunca te perdoarem?

Ela piscou.

— Talvez eles vão, depois? Ev-ventualmente? Pessoas não podem ficar com raiva para sempre, _ne_?

— Mas e se elas puderem?

Os olhos dela procuraram o rosto dele.

— Não estamos mais falando do Kiba-kun, estamos?

— Hipoteticamente — ele começou. — Se há pessoas, todas no mundo, e elas odeiam você, por que é tão ruim morrer se você nem sequer as conhece?

Ela teve um momento de reflexão antes de responder:

— Eu não acho que morrer é o problema... Eu acho que só vai ser triste passar pela vida sem ter alguém que te ama.

— Amor é superestimado — zombou.

A boca dela se contorceu ligeiramente, como se soubesse algo que ele não sabia, mas não expressou seus pensamentos sobre o assunto.

— Arranjem um quarto, vocês dois. — Um Naruto bêbado riu, fazendo Hinata virar para esconder o rosto excessivamente corado. — Isso me lembra! Sakura-chan, um hotel abriu a alguns quarteirões de distância ~ — Isso lhe rendeu uma chave de braço e seu rosto mudou de rosa para um doentio azul ao mesmo tempo em que ele ria e tentava falar o cardápio do hotel.

Sakura balbuciou palavrões que se afogaram no copo dela, enquanto bebia para esquecer as imagens horríveis que o garoto tinha proposto quando estava debaixo do seu cotovelo.

Sasuke levantou-se e tirou os fiapos da sua roupa, afirmando que tinha que ir para casa e resolver coisas importantes. Hinata também levantou para deixá-lo sair da mesa e agradeceu-o novamente por ter salvado a irmã dela com uma rápida reverência.

— Não fale mais sobre isso — Sasuke disse calmamente a um passo de distância, permitindo-lhe um momento para se mexer nervosamente e olhar para qualquer lugar que não fosse; as bochechas e o nariz em um tom claro de rosa. — Considere isso meu pagamento pelo macarrão.

O rosto dela era lindo quando ela olhou para cima; os olhos arregalados de surpresa e brilhantes com lágrimas não derramadas de constrangimento.

* * *

**Glossário:**

**1\. **Ele comentou sobre ela não ser anfitriã, no caso, é comum que as mulheres fiquem sentadas na mesa, e servindo (geralmente) os homens, enchendo o copo de saquê sem nunca deixar esvaziar. E era exatamente o que a Hinata estava fazendo, por isso ele resmungou que não era trabalho dela fazer isso, haha.

* * *

**A/N.**

**Lud: **Mais um capítulo postado. Não vou negar o alívio que eu sinto toda vez que isso acontece. KKKKKKKKKK Ao menos com alguma coisa, dá pra postar regularmente, por assim dizer. hehe. :P Já perceberam que aos poucos eles estão ficando bem próximos, né? O Sasuke já tá meio interessado, mesmo que não admita isso abertamente, e gosta de conversar com ela. Acho isso lindo e fico morrendo aqui. Uma das coisas que mais gosto nessa fanfic, é que ela é bem puxada para o ponto de vista dele, mesmo que seja em terceira pessoa, e isso dá muito espaço para que os sentimentos dele sejam trabalhados. :') Não vejo a hora de chegar nas minhas partes favoritas, porque quero mesmo ver a reação de vocês UAHAUHAUHAU adoooooooooro! Então, espero que tenham apreciado mais um capítulo, comentem para fazer a autora e essas tradutoras felizes u_u. Até o próximo, beijo! ~

**Gabs: **O_O o que acharam do cap? O_O estão curtindo? Mais tarde no globo repórter AHUAHUAHUAHUAHU tá parei... gnt até a próxima *O* obg dnv


End file.
